Naruto: The New Era
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Boruto, Naruto's trouble-making young son, has finally become a Ninja and hopes to make his mark on the world like his father did, but struggles to live up to his legacy. Now he his generation must step up and unlock a new source of power to save the Shinobi World when a new and chaotic threat arrives from out of nowhere. Naruto's story may have ended but Boruto's has just begun.
1. Recap

**Naruto: The New Era**

**Recap:** Thirty-four years ago, a nine-tailed fox attacked the Hidden Leaf Village, creating chaos all over. It took the sacrifice of the Fourth Hokage, and his wife Kushina, to stop it and in the process the Nine-Tails was sealed in their son; Naruto Uzumaki. Because of this fate, Naruto endured many hardships until he become a member of Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hakata. They faced many challenges and enemies like the Zabuza, the Chūnin exams, Orochimaru and Gaara but ultimately they defeated them all. Unfortunately, following Sasuke's defection from the Lead they also faced the merciless terrorist organization known as the Akatsuki. They fought many battles against them until it finally created the Fourth Great Ninja War which ended in the victory of Allied Shinobi Forces, which was formed to stop them, and Naruto successfully bringing back his old friend to the side of good. That was all just seventeen years ago and now Naruto Uzumaki has become Seventh Hokage after his mentor Kakashi Hakata had finally stepped down as the Sixth Hokage, just like he always wanted. For many years now peace has reigned all over the Shinobi World and during that time Naruto and has friends each built lives of their own. Naruto and Hinata finally married and had two children named Boruto and Himiwari. Sasuke and Sakura also were also married and had a daughter named Sarada Uchiha, thus reviving the almost extinct Uchiha's. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino have also had kid. For the first time it looked like peace would last forever and the children of the Rookie Nine would soon become a new generation of heroes. But unfortunately… _evil_ always returns, an evil that threatens to destroy everything Naruto and his friends worked for, an evil… from beyond the seas.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Yes, it is short, but this is just a recap page for those who have not seen the final chapter or have forgotten some parts. The next few chapters will be longer, or at least I'll try to. **Plus this is what I believe the upcoming Boruto movie could or rather should be.****


	2. Beginnings

**Chapter 2**

While the Ninja of the Hidden Leaf, along with all the other Ninja Nations were enjoying their long desired peace in what seemed like forever, something else was occurring, far out in the raging seas, beyond the Five Great Nations of the Shinobi world.

As the furious waves raged on and the ominous thunder-cloud above the dark sea continued to rumble with thunder and emit streaks of lightning very few seconds. Something big began to make its way through the thick blanket of fog. Something that would give anyone a feeling of dread if they looked at it too long.

It seemed to be a giant and study ship that looked like it could be owned by Pirates. It was very simple looking, with an average amount of cannons and a strong sail and had very few people onboard and the one driving it was hidden behind a blanket of fog

The rough waves hit and brushed against the thick hull of the ship over and over but it didn't seem to bother or slow it down one bit. It was still too foggy to see just who was driving it at the time, but whoever it was, he or she or they were headed straight for a large and rocky piece of land, which happened to be the shores of the Land of Fire.

The giant ship stopped as soon as it hit the rocky surface of the land, but no matter how hard the rocks were, they did little to scratch it up, though it did cause it to stop.

Then someone big and tall jumped off the ship and landed on the ground below, creating a small tremor. He emitted a low growl as his eyes narrowed while he proceeded forward, his l boots making a loud 'thud' with each step he took.

As he proceeded forward down the path, the raging winds blew fiercely past him, almost like the hurricane, but it did little to slow him down. The sky was dark, gray and full of thunder clouds. Flashes of lightning went off every few minutes, revealing only brief glimpse of a tall and dark figure walking coolly past all the rocky formations. The storm around him was raging all over but he didn't really seem worried about it. He soon stopped walking another lightning flash revealed his appearance fully this time.

He was tall, thirty-something man who looked strongly built with broad shoulders and a chiselled face with a shaven head, dark gray eyes and a few scars on his face, indicating that this man has done a lot of fighting over the years. He wore dark gray and gray green robes along with shoulder guards and large boots. The man looked calm yet stern and also looked like he was a man on a mission.

Just then he noticed three ninja from the Hidden Leaf village, who had noticed his ship arriving, run over to him. They seemed to be part of the border patrol

"Hey! Who are you?" One of them asked, demandingly. "And what are you doing in the Land of Fire."

"Identify yourself or we will be forced to take you in." Another one ordered.

The bald headed stranger slowly looked up and gave them all a steely gaze that creeped them all out a bit.

"My name is of no importance to _any_ of you," he said. "Who I am is meaningless, much like your so-called peace."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" A border patrol guard inquired, curious as to what the crazy man was talking about.

"I mean that your 'peace' is a _joke_, an illusion, a comforting lie to help you sleep at night," he said. "Sometimes, in order to keep the world in balance, you must stick to the status quo of the world, even if it's chaotic, like… _this_."

The man then performed the Ram hand sign much to their shock.

"Wind Style Ninja Art: Divine Wind," he said before releasing a gust of wind that formed several small tornadoes that blew all around. The three Leaf Ninja struggled to hold their ground but were instead blown back by the tornados, two skidded across the beach while the last one ended up flying towards their mysterious interloper who grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. The remaining ninjas regrouped and prepared to attack, but withheld themselves.

"Ah, ah, ah, you wouldn't want to hurt your friend, would you?" The stranger mocked.

"But… _how_?" The border patrol leader asked in disbelief. "How are you able to…"

"How am I able to use Ninjutsu, despite not being a part of any nation? It's simple really. Nature is constantly changing. Like the wind." The man stated.

The man pushed was the border patrol ninja he was holding, grabbed his arm and used his impressive strength to swing him around and toss him back to his friends, who managed to catch him.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast Barrage!" The man cried as he took a deep breath and exhaled several blades of wind at different angles, by rapidly moving his head in various directions. These slicing winds blew all over the three Leaf Ninja, cutting apart their clothes and leaving large cuts on their bodies as well.

Despite their injuries, the three ninja continued to stand their ground, despite being out of breath. The stranger looked impressed.

"I have to admire your ability to continue standing after that," he admitted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" One ninja stated as he threw a kunai at him, which he managed to catch between his hands with ease and with a calm expression as well.

"I never do," he promised. He then did four more hand signs before taking another deep breath. "Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!"

The man spun while exhaling, compressing the released air into a solitary blade of wind that covered the area around the him, due to their circular motion. The resulting sharpened blast was large enough to hit and slice apart his three Leaf Ninja opponents who located a significant distance away from him, causing grievous injuries to the trio. One even got his right arm and left cut off, causing him to scream in agonizing pain, before being knocked back in the rocky wall behind him. Despite being great injured themselves, the other two Ninja rushed over to their comrade.

"Oh no, are you ok?" One of them asked, concerned. The ninja groaned as he continued to bleed.

"I suggest you get your friend some medical attention, he doesn't look too good. Not that any of you will be alive by next wind change." The man advised, he began to turn and leave. "It's the dawn of a new era gentleman. Soon it will be the end of the Five Great Nations and soon… the end of the Five Kage. Remember; _change_ is coming, and it's coming _soon_."

The man then jumped into the air, did a flip and landed right behind them before giving to the Ninja a strong shove into the sand before tossing their amputated friend over to them. He then fired another Vacuum Blast at them, which sent the three Border Patrol guards flying across the sea until they two miles away the shore. They soon fell into the dark waters below them and did not resurface yet there were still bubbles coming up, making it hard to tell whether or not they were still alive.

Looking satisfied by his handy work the man turned around and then walked over to the rocky wall behind him. He leapt up and landed on the grassy ground of a hill where he could see lights belonging to several homes and villages in the far off distance. The wind blew past his face gently.

"Alright Hidden Lead Village, here I come." The man declared, firmly.

The man walked toward the edge of the hill and leaped down it, using his wind powers to cushion his fall. As the unknown stranger finally reached the ground, his wicked grin grew wider.

**Naruto: The New Era**

The next morning, the sun shined brightly in sky and below it stood the mighty village Hidden in the Leaves. New and tall skyscrapers have been built behind the Hokage monument to compensate for the Leaf's even larger population. Many of the buildings below have also been fully built since their construction eighteen years ago and there had also been a technological upgrade as well, due to no longer having to focus on militarism.

Even the Hokage monument has changed and now has Naruto's face right next to Kakashi's. Throughout the city, the people of the Leaf went about their everyday lives enjoying the peaceful times that had been given to them thanks to the efforts of the Sixth and Seventh Hokage.

In the home of the Seventh Hokage and his loving family, a spiky blond haired twelve-year old boy snored and drooled a bit as he continued to sleep in his bed flat on his stomach and with the sheets messed up and spread out. His name is Boruto Uzumaki, son of Naruto and Hinata, and just by seeing his incredibly messy room anyone could tell that he was definitely his father's son.

As he continued sleeping a eleven-year old little girl named Himawari Uzumaki, Boruto's younger sister and Naruto and Hinata's daughter, suddenly opened the door and quickly rushed into the bedroom of her beloved elder brother.

She still wore her sunflower themed shirt and red pants from when she was younger and also wore a small, hair decoration also shaped like a sunflower.

"Big brother! Big brother!" Himawari cried, excitedly as she rushed into her brother's room and jumped onto his bed. "Time to get up, big brother!"

The twelve-year old boy underneath the sheets just groaned in response, not wanting to get up.

"Boruto, come on! Mommy says you have to get up now!" Himawari told him.

"Ugh… five more minutes… I'm too tired to move…" Boruto grumbled.

"Aw! But Boruto!" Himawari whined

Just then, Boruto and Himawari's mother, the now thirty-four year old Hinata Hyuga stepped into the room and stood near her son and smiled at him.

"Come on Boruto, you heard your sister." Hinata said while shaking him gently. "If you don't get up soon your gonna miss your orientation."

Hearing those words made Boruto's eyes snap open before he sat up. "Orientation is today?"

His mother nodded. "That's right, so you'd better get to…"

Before she could finish her son zipped out of his bedroom and to the kitchen.

"…The kitchen for breakfast…" Hinata finished, slowly.

"Wow… big brother sure runs fast, doesn't he?" Himawari remarked.

"He sure does." Hinata agreed with a smile. "Like father, like son… come on, let's go join him."

"Ok!" Himiwari said, cheerfully as she got off the bed and gripped her Mommy's hand as they walked out.

* * *

><p>The three Uzumaki's were soon all seated at the table for breakfast, near them were pictures of Naruto and Hinata on their wedding day, Boruto and Himiwari as babies and them growing up together with their parents as well. While Himawari and her mother both eat their food slowly and mannerly, Boruto gobbled up his breakfast very fast and very fast, causing a bit of a mess around him.<p>

"Boy big brother, you sure are hungry!" Himawari remarked, amazed.

"Of course! After all, a ninja's gotta have sustenance, got it?" Boruto beamed as he continued eating.

"Well, just try to slow it down now, don't wolf it down so fast, ok?" Hinata told him.

"Ok, Mom." Boruto nodded, as he began to do as she said. Then he noticed something. "Hey, where's Dad?"

"Oh, well… he had to rush to the Hokage office for some important business." Hinata told him, sadly. Boruto lowered his head, disappointed. "But don't worry, I'm sure he wishes he could be here to see you off for orientation."

"You mean like he was for my graduation?" Boruto pointed out, a bit bitterly.

"He did show up at the end though." Hinata reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess…" Boruto muttered.

"Boruto, remember what your father said; because of his job as Hokage _everyone_ in the village is like family, so he can't always be here when he wants to be." Hinata told him, as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Please don't be angry with him."

"Fine…" Boruto said, as he finished up the last bit of his food. He then drank the rest of his milk and let out a loud belch and then smiling brightly again. "Well, better get dressed!"

The twelve-year old quickly zipped away from the table, ran into his room and then returned fully clothed.

Boruto now wore a black and red tracksuit that resembled his father's old tracksuit as well as the one he used to wear in his youth but with the jacket open and in a more updated style. He also still wore the bolt around his neck, black sandals and had his black clothes Lead Ninja headband around his neck like his mother used to.

"So? What do you think?" Boruto remarked, smiling. "Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure is." Hinata smiled.

"Thought so." Boruto said, proudly.

"Hey! Big brother!" Himawari said, as she rushed over to him. "So does this mean your officially a Ninja?"

"That's right! As of today I'm a Ninja, got it?" Boruto smiled as he gestured to the headband around his neck.

"Wow!" Himawari marveled. "That is so cool! I can't wait till _I_ became a Ninja! I wanna be super strong like you, Mommy and Daddy!"

Hinata giggled and rubbed her head, affectionately. "I'm sure you will, sweetie."

"Yeah, but you still got a ways to go to catch up to _me_!" Boruto said, proudly.

"I'll catch up to you big brother, just you watch!" Himawari told him, excitedly. "And someday… I'm gonna become Hokage! Just like Daddy!"

Hinata smiled, sweetly at her daughter after hearing her declaration while Boruto looked less than pleased.

"Hokage? Why would you want that?" Boruto questioned, surprising Himawari. "I mean all that responsibility, being away from your _family_, I mean who'd _want_ that!?"

"Your father did, for one then." Hinata told him. "He didn't have a family back then like _you_, nor anyone that loved him. So he believed that to get everyone to acknowledge him he'd have to become Hokage. Now… he wants to be Hokage to keep everyone in the village safe, including you and your sister."

"Whoa!" Himiwari said, amazed. "Daddy's so cool!"

"Yeah… I always thought so too." Hinata smiled, as she remembered all the moments she watched Naruto from a far to the moment where she could finally hold his hand. She then noticed the distant look on her son's face and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hard for you, but remember; your father will always love you and so do I."

"Ah, don't worry Mom, I'm the Seventh Hokage's kid, I'll deal, after all… that's what Ninja do!" Boruto said, firmly with a smile.

Hinata nodded in agreement and smiled. "That's right," she said before Boruto turned and began to walk to the door.

"Ok, guys. I'm off to become a Ninja!" Boruto said, waving as he started to leave.

"Bye Boruto!" Himawari said, waving.

"Be careful out there, ok?" Hinata told him.

"I will!" he assured her before he ran out the door and then leaped away, with his mother and sister watching him go, smiling.

* * *

><p>Boruto then began to leap from rooftop to rooftop as he ran towards the academy. Eventually he jumped downward and began running through the crowd, starting many people as he brushed by them.<p>

"Watch it! Comin through! Excuse me! Heads up!" Boruto cried to the incoming passerby as he ran around and through them while laughing. "Look out! Ha-ha! Hurry!"

Boruto then started to run pass Ramen Ichiraku, where a now sixty-five year old Teuchi was walking towards it while carrying several boxes.

Teuchi looked similar to how he did seventeen-years ago only now he has whiter hair and more wrinkles. He was also completely oblivious to the fact that the son of his best costumer was running straight for him.

"Heads up!" he cried.

Teuchi turned and cried out, startled as Boruto leapt right over him, he then fell over and dropped his boxes.

"Sorry, old man!" Boruto called back to Teuchi as he continued running.

"Boruto, you little!" he shouted, annoyed while the little blond haired kid continued running to the Academy. He sighed. "Like father, like son, oh boy…"

As he was running, the sun got in his eyes and caused Boruto to stop then he looked up and saw his father's face on the Hokage monument up ahead. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his fist tightly and then continued to run off for orientation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters to suck eggs FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said. <strong>


	3. Formation

**Chapter 2**

At the Academy everyone was already seated inside the classroom and waiting to hear what squad that were going to be placed in by the time Boruto entered the building and arrived on the floor where his class was.

"Ha-hoo! I made it!" Boruto exclaimed, triumphantly. "Now… onto Orientation!"

The twelve-year old then began to make his way down the hall when he spotted the janitor's waxing machine just sitting there completely unattended.

"Ooh! The waxing machine." Boruto noted. He quickly saw that nobody was around and got a mischievous smile on his face.

Pretty soon Boruto had waxed the whole hallway floor, making it shiny and very slippery. As soon as the first person steps out of the classroom and into the hall, he or she or they will be sliding all over the place.

Boruto snickered at his handy work. "Man… this is gonna be so sweet!" he said to himself, not noticing his teacher, the now thirty-four year old Shino Abarame, standing right behind him.

"Oh yeah, Boruto?" Shino inquired, startling Boruto greatly.

"Gah!" Boruto cried as he fell right over and looked up at his teacher. "Where'd _you_ come from, Shino-sensei?"

"Where _you_ should be; in class," he answered. "Today's orientation, remember?"

"Yeah, I know…" Boruto sighed.

"Then what we're you thinking when you did all this?" His teacher questioned.

"Uh… that I could really use a good laugh, got it?" Boruto guessed.

Shino sighed. "Just clean it up," he said before walking back to the class.

"Hey, wait! How am I supposed to do that!?" Boruto questioned before Shino promptly threw him several items; Sponge mop with scrubber on the edge. a large plastic bucket, two gallons hot water, two cups household ammonia, one cup powdered dishwasher soap and some old rags, all of which he barely managed to catch and hold together in his arms.

"How? There's your answer." Shino stated. "Make sure it's quick."

As Shino walked back in the class, Boruto grumbled to himself, frustrated.

"Stupid sensei…" he muttered, under his breath.

"I heard that." He heard his aforementioned teacher call out, angering him even more.

* * *

><p>Upon <em>finally<em> cleaning up all the wax he got on the floor, Boruto entered the classroom along with everyone else that had graduated and took his seat looking very tired.

The kid next to him was around his height and age and somewhat muscular. He had dark blue eyes and average length hair. His bangs were a dark shade of gray and while the back of his hair was almost black. Like the rest of his clan he had fang markings on his cheeks only his were blue, his teeth also had little fangs. He wore baggy gray pants and a purple tank-top with a turtle neck. He also wore fingerless opera-length purple gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps and red-brown sandals. He wore his blue clothed headband around his left arm. His name was Goh Inuzuka, son of Kiba and Tamaki, not that Boruto knew or remembered at the time. Napping in front of him was a bright white, four-year old puppy named Ōkami.

Boruto turned to him, surprised.

"Hey, who are you?" Boruto asked, confused.

Goh turned to him. "I'm Goh Inuzuka, and this is my partner Ōkami" he answered, while gesturing to his dog, who barked. Boruto just blinked, still not getting it. "I've been in this class since we first started at the academy, remember?"

Boruto thought for a few seconds. "Hmm… nope, doesn't ring a bell."

Goh just groaned in dismay. Then Boruto heard a haughty 'huff' nearby him and saw Sarada Uchiha, Sasuke and Sakura's daughter, sitting nearby with a smug smirk.

Now twelve, the black-haired Sarada now wore a pink, sleeveless shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and pink elbow-length arm warmers, crimson red short-shorts, and brown, knee length boots. She wore her pink clothed headband around her head.

"It figures that you wouldn't remember him." Sarada stated, pushing up her red glasses.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Boruto questioned, insulted.

"It means that your trouble making behavior and short attention span make it _easy_ for you to forget things that you should already know, it's a crime really." Sarada criticized.

"Ah, what do _you_ know four eyes?" Boruto snapped at Sarada, annoyed.

"Hey! Who you calling 'four eyes', stupid!?" Sarada snapped back.

"I am not stupid! You are!" Boruto yelled, childishly.

"You take that back, idiot!" Sarada shouted, aggravated.

"Alright, you two, that's enough." Shino told them from a far.

"She started it!" Boruto pouted.

"Nuh-uh! _He_ did!" Sarada pointed out.

"You wish!" Boruto scoffed.

"Why would I wish _that_?" Sarada questioned, deadpan.

"Do you two _ever_ stop flapping your gums?" Goh remarked, a bit annoyed.

"Not even a little bit." The kid with green eyes and black hair pulled back in a ponytail stated. His name was Shikadai Nara, son of Shikamaru and Temari. He wore a long sleeved version of the outfit used to wear when he was his age only with more green. "Listening to them arguing is such a drag."

A fat girl with dark skin, brown hair in the form of pigtails groaned. Her name was Chouchou Akamichi, daughter of Choji and Karui. Her stomach underneath her pink shirt, grumbled. "Oh, when are we gonna eat? I'm starving!"

"Sush! Quiet!" The pale skinned, blond haired kid with a pony hissed. He was named Inojin Yamanaka, son of Ino and Sai. He wore a similar outfit his father used to wear in his youth only more updated. "Shino-sensei is about to speak."

Their teacher then walked over and stood before the class.

"All right children, as of today you are all Ninja. To get here you faced my trials and obstacles. But that is nothing. Why do you ask? Because your biggest challenges are yet to come. Before, you were Academy Students, now you are Genin, first level Ninja." Shino said. "Each of you will be grouped into three man squads, each lead by a Jōnin, an elite Ninja."

"_Squads of three_…" Sarada thought.

"_Then that means_…" Boruto continued in his head.

They both looked at each other and quickly began silently praying nearly the same thing as the other; 'Please don't add me with Boruto/Sarada' over and over again in their heads. Eventually, their names were finally spoken by Shino."

"Squad 9; Boruto Uzumaki, Goh Inuzuka and Sarada Uchiha." Shino said.

"What!?" Both Boruto and Sarada exclaimed, shock.

"Oh boy…" Goh sighed. Ōkami just whined.

"Aw, come on Shino-sensei! Why'd did you pair me up with four eyes and the dog kid!?" Boruto complained, pointing at his new teammates, who both looked rather annoyed.

"Why you ask? Because of the three of you Sarada has the best scores, _you_ on the other hand have the worst. You can benefit from each other." Shino replied.

"So I'm being punished because of Boruto's lack of talent? How is _that_ fair?" Sarada questioned, as she pushed up her glasses and glared at the boy next to her.

"Hey! I did the Shadow Clone Jutsu without any problems!" Boruto pointed out.

"True, and back then, during my own academy days, your father, Naruto, could barely make _one_ Shadow Clone." Shino said.

"See?" Boruto said, happy that his point had been made.

"Course his scores were just as bad as your own." Shino added. Boruto's face fell.

"Ha!" Sarada said, smugly.

Boruto then looked at Goh. "And what about him?" he inquired. "How can he help us?"

Shino looked at Goh. "Why? Simple, in some ways he can benefit from you both, in ways you cannot yet realize" he replied, which surprised Goh a bit. "Also… your squad reminds me of my own when I was your age. Me, your mother Boruto, and your father, Goh. We were Squad 8."

"Yeah, my Mom told me all about that you know." Boruto reminded him.

"Of course I do." Shino stated. "I assume your father has as well?"

"When he's actually around he does." Boruto said, pouting.

"Then you should know what he went through when he first became a ninja and how _his_ team became as legendary as the Three Sannin. Why? Because they acted like a _team_, which is what I want _you three_ to act like if you ever want to become Ninjas." Shino told him, bluntly.

Boruto felt and the implications hinted by what he said and gulped, before gulping in defeat.

"Fine, we'll be a team… but I don't have to like it." Boruto stated, folding his arms.

"Whatever, just stay out of my way you loser." Sarada grumbled.

"Ah, put a sock in it!" Boruto snapped, annoyed.

"So, who will our sensei be?" Goh asked, calmly.

"That would be me."

They all turned to the Jōnin Ninja that had just entered the classroom, Boruto's eyes widened. It was the now twenty-nine-year old Konohamaru Sarutobi, whom Boruto was greatly familiar with.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm…" he began.

"Konohamaru-sensei!" Boruto exclaimed.

"Ah, Boruto, seems that your my student now. I hope you won't be pulling anymore of your foolish pranks while we're together." Konohamaru told him, sternly.

"Yeah… I will make no such promises." Boruto stated.

"Indeed, he's already good at being the village idiot, why stop now?" Sarada questioned with a criticizing tone.

"Stop calling me an idiot!?" Boruto exclaimed, annoyed.

"Your denial is apparent." Sarada huffed. Boruto growled in frustration and while the two continued to argue, Goh just sat in his seat quietly along with Ōkami. Konohamaru's face feel, dismayed.

"_This could be tougher than I thought_…" Konohamaru thought.

* * *

><p>Later, after they and everyone else met their sensei's, Boruto and his team sat outside with Konohamaru and sat in before him while he leaned against the railing behind him.<p>

"Alright, let's start off with introductions." Konohamaru declared.

"Introductions?" Boruto echoed, not getting it.

"He wants us to introduce ourselves, dummy." Sarada stated. Boruto just glared at her in response.

"That's right, just tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Konohamaru said.

"Makes sense." Goh nodded.

"But wait? Why should _I_ introduce myself, you already know who _I_ am." Boruto pointed out.

"Pipe down will you? He's trying to talk." Sarada scolded him.

"Exactly, and since you're eager why don't _you_ start?" Konohamaru offered.

"Why not, _you_?" Boruto countered.

"Fine, I'm Konohamaru Sarutobi. I like peace and I _really _dislike being reminded of my childhood, which _you_ do every day, Boruto." Konohamaru told him, sternly. Boruto just childishly stuck out his tongue. "My hobbies are training and cleaning up _your _messes Boruto and my dream for the future… well, to be honest it's to someday surpass your father as Hokage, I always wanted that title as a kid and I haven't given up yet."

Boruto scowled a bit. "Great… another one…" he grumbled.

"Ok, _now_ it's your turn, Boruto." Konohamaru said.

"Fine, as _you_ know, I'm Boruto Uzumaki. What I _really_ like is spending time with my sister and eating the Ramen my Mother makes, she's a good cook, got it?" he said. "Oh! And I also like it when Dad actually comes home early after being Hokage all day, which I hate by the way, got it?"

"Ok… so if you hate Hokage's what's _your_ dream anyway? Your father's was to become Hokage so…" Konohamaru said, expectedly.

"Right, well _my_ dream is the prove that the villages don't need Kage anymore and return the power to the people!" Boruto answered. "There you have it! Happy?"

"_Hmm, his dream is the exact opposite of Naruto's and my own_…" Konohamaru thought to himself.

"Anyway, my hobbies including hanging with my sis and playing pranks… obviously." Boruto finished.

"Ok… next?" Konohamaru asked.

"I'm Sarada Uchiha, I _hate_ trouble makers… particularly Boruto." Sarada stated, which made Boruto glare at her. "And I like it when my family is together… even if it _is_ short… my dream for the future… is to see my family reunited again… and that my Dad never had to go away again…"

Everyone, even Boruto, looked at Sarada solemnly and sympathetically. She stayed quiet for a bit until she noticed all the stares and composed herself quickly, she blushed a bit as she pushed up her glasses.

"Anyways, my hobbies including training and gardening," she finished.

"_Hmm, well she's an interesting case… and a lot like Boruto in some areas, particularly the one concerning their fathers_." Konohamaru thought. "_I shouldn't expect anything less from these two, they are the children of Naruto and Sasuke, it's kind of like the old days."_

"Sensei? What's the matter? You seem quiet." Goh pointed out, snapping him out of his trance. Konohamaru composed himself.

"I'm fine," he stated, firmly.

Goh sniffed and smirked a bit. "I can tell if you're lying," he pointed out. Ōkami barked in agreement, it seemed that he could tell also.

"I said I'm fine!" Konohamaru insisted, hotly. He then cleared his throat. "Your turn next."

"Ok, I'm Goh Inuzuka, I like quiet things and I _hate_ noisy things." Goh stated, giving Boruto and Sarada a quick glance.

"_Hey... why'd he look at us when he said that?_" Boruto wondered in his head.

"As for my dream… haven't really thought about it, but I do want to keep protecting the village. Plus my hobbies are mainly walking Ōkami here." Goh finished. Ōkami barked.

"Ok, now I know your all different and you have your own ideas." Konohamaru declared, satisfied. "Next is the Survival Test."

"You mean the test that will determine whether or not we become Ninja or get sent back to the Academy?" Sarada questioned.

"That's correct." Konohamaru nodded. "I want you all to meet me there at exactly Nine AM tomorrow and not a minute later, is that understood everyone?"

"Yes, sir!" Sarada and Goh both said. Then then turned to Boruto who was absentmindedly cleaning the wax out of his ears before he noticed them glaring.

"Oh, yeah sure, ok! Got it." Boruto nodded.

Konohamaru then held up a book. "Just remember all the Shinobi rules written in his book and you'll be fine," he told them as he tossed the book to Boruto quickly began to skim through it. "Ah, studying up Boruto?"

"Nah, I'm checking for loopholes," he replied, simply. The others all groaned in dismay.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in the Hokage's office, Naruto was currently writing and going through a large amount of paperwork on his desk, one of his many jobs as Hokage. He also did some typing on the laptop near him with a tired expression. The work was tedious and boring to him but he knew he had to do it, especially since Shikamaru and Shizune were currently too busy to help him at the moment. Just then, the door opened and the Hokage's lovely wife Hinata entered the room.<p>

"Hey." Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto looked up from his deck and smiled when he saw her. "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked while getting up. "Not that I don't like having you here, which I do, but what's up?"

"I just thought I'd come by and surprise you. Happy?" Hinata inquired, sweetly as she and her husband hugged.

"Always," he assured her.

"Plus…" she began, before holding up a bag. "I brought you some lunch, your favorite."

"Aw, sweet! Thanks Hinata, you're the best!" Naruto expressed, as he gratefully took the bag and went back to his desk.

"So… Boruto's been assigned to Konohamaru, huh?" Hinata spoke up, as Naruto sat down.

"Yeah, I think he'll be a good match for him and Konohamaru will make sure he does not feel the same sense of isolation he felt as a kid, being the Third Hokage's grandson and all." Naruto said, as he opened the bag. Then he soon became lost in thought, which Hinata noticed just by looking at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing just… something's been on my mind lately." Naruto admitted.

"Like what?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't know… I just feel… uneasy for some reason." Naruto told her, solemnly.

"But why? Your Hokage, the Five Nations are at peace and our children are well on their way to becoming Ninja's, why are you so worried?" Hinata inquired, concerned.

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he stood up, walked away from his deck and placed his hand on the window nearby. He looked out it with a serious expression.

"You know… when I first became Hokage Kakashi-sensei told me that to build a better world… sometimes means tearing the old one down." Naruto said, before turning to Hinata. "And that makes enemies."

"But… everything's so peaceful now." Hinata pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but lately… I've been getting this… _uneasy_ feeling… like I just _know_ that something _big_ is coming…" Naruto stated. "And it ain't gonna be pretty…"

"That's not all, is it?" Hinata guessed.

Naruto lowered his head, knowing he could never keep anything from her. "No… I'm also worried that I might have gotten rid of all conflict too quickly… what if some people just aren't ready for the new state of the world."

"Even if they aren't you did what was best for the world, and now things have changed. Change can be good or bad, depending on your point of view." Hinata pointed out.

Naruto turned to the window again and looked out towards the village, he still looked a bit solemn. "Yeah, maybe…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, far from the village, a hooded figure holding a long staff was walking down a long path by himself. He soon raised his hood and revealed himself to be the mysterious man who attacked the three border patrol Ninja before. His eyes narrowed as he continued on his path to the Leaf.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this, fanfiction writer ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters that you suck FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said.<strong>


	4. Testing

**Chapter 4**

While the nameless foe continued to make his way to the peaceful Hidden Leaf Village, young Boruto had just reached his house and used his home key to unlock the door and enter the establishment.

"Mom! I'm home!" Boruto called out.

In her room, Himiwari was currently playing with her toys, when she heard her brother's voice. Her face quickly brightened up and she smiled as she raced out to greet her brother.

Boruto had just taken off his choice when he saw Himiwari running up to him. She quickly gave him a tight hug.

"Welcome home, Boruto!" she said, cheerfully. "Hey! Let's go outside and play together!"

"Alright, sure!" Boruto smiled, eagerly.

"Great! So what do you think we should we go play first?" His sister asked, eagerly.

"Now, Himiwari."

They turned and saw their mother coming up, carrying a basket of laundry in her hands.

"Your brother has a Survival Test to prepare for, you can play together afterwards, ok?" she told her.

"But Mommy!" Himiwari whined, she lowered her head, sadly.

Boruto saw the sad look on her face and smiled before looking up to his mother. "Ah, it's ok Mom, I can practice for it later. Besides, it'll be a breeze, got it?" he said, confidently.

"Oh you two…" Hinata shook her head with a smile. Himiwari grinned at her triumphantly.

"Come on, let's go!" she cried as she grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him forward.

"Whoa!" Boruto exclaimed as he was dragged away. Hinata watched the two go with a warm smile.

"_Naruto… are children are going to be just fine. They are yours after all… and mine_," she thought.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sarada had also just got home, which was Uchiha styled and unlike the old ones it wasn't located in the outskirts of the village, all thanks to Naruto of course.<p>

"Hi, Mom! I'm home!' Sarada said, as she walked further into the house to find her mother.

She soon found her mother in the house's library, which was filled with medical, history and Ninjutsu textbooks, all of which Sarada and her mother studied. At the moment, Sakura was currently dusting them all off.

"Oh, welcome home Sarada!" Sakura smiled. "Did you have a good time?"

"I guess. Did Dad send any letters this time?" Sarada asked, hopefully.

"Oh… sorry dear, not today. But I'm sure he wishes he could be here to see you become a Ninja." Sakura assured her.

Sarada's face lowered as she looked away, disappointed. "Yeah… sure," she muttered. "Though technically I'm not _officially_ a Ninja until I pass the survival test tomorrow."

"Right, right." Sakura nodded. "You know what the key is to succeeding that kind of test?"

Sarada nodded. "Yes! Preparation and discipline. Don't show any emotion or weakness, I read the Shinobi rule book thoroughly."

"Good… but no." Sakura said, as she put a hand on her shoulder. "The key to passing is _teamwork,_ bonding with comrades. You and your teammates have to work _together_ in order to pass this next test, understand?"

Sarada glanced away, displeased. "Even if one of them is _Boruto_?"

"Oh… you got put on the same team as him, huh?" Sakura winced, sympathetically.

"Yeah…" Sarada nodded, depressed.

Sakura sighed and put a hand on her hand. "History sure has a nasty habit of repeating itself…"

"No kidding." Sarada expressed. "Ugh, there's just something about Boruto that just gets under my skin yet… I don't want him to leave…"

"Yeah, you _like_ Boruto, I know." Sakura teased, knowingly.

Sarada blushed bright red. "Don't be ridiculous!" she exclaimed. Her mother just gave her a grin. "What?

Her mother just giggled a bit. "Nothing," she smiled, while Sarada turned away and pouted a bit. "Ah… Déjà vu…"

As she whispered this, she looked at an old photo of her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke back when they were Genin in Team 7 and smiled at it brightly.

* * *

><p>Goh and Ōkami silently opened the door to their own house and walked inside, making their way past all the puppies and cats that were either lying or walking around. Goh then entered the kitchen where his mother and father, the now thirty-three and thirty-four year old Tamaki and Kiba, were already seated inside eating dinner along with some of their other dogs and cats.<p>

"Aha! There he is! The man of the hour!" Kiba said, smiling.

"How did it go, sweetie?" Tamaki asked Goh, interested.

"Good, new teammates are a bit annoying though." Goh noted.

"Ah, let me guess, was Naruto's kid one of them?" Kiba guessed.

"How'd you know?" Goh asked, surprised.

"I can smell a bit of his scent on you." Kiba pointed out.

Goh smelled himself, as did Ōkami and he saw his point. "Oh… I do. _Nasty_."

"Yeah, Naruto always did have a particular scent, I guess he passed it onto his kids." Kiba remarked.

"Guess so… and it's foul." Goh commented.

"Yeah, no question about that." Kiba agreed.

"Would you two _please_ don't talk about scents when we're trying to eat dinner?" Tamaki asked, annoyed.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry." They both said, while Goh sat down next to them. Ōkami quickly began eating from his doggie bowl close by.

"So, Goh, who else is on your team?" Kiba questioned.

"Sarada Uchiha as well, and both she and Boruto are so annoying, all they do is fight." Goh expressed, exhausted. "I can never get any quiet."

"Oh, those two just have unique ways of expressing love, don't worry." His mother assured him.

Goh looked a bit surprised by this. "Hmm, never once thought they _liked_ each other… but it would make sense."

"Aw man, Sasuke and Sakura's kid has a _crush_ on _Boruto_? Well, ain't that a twisted sense of irony?" Kiba remarked. "I just hope they don't _kiss_."

"Why is that?" Goh asked, curiously while Ōkami tilted his head.

"Because they look so much like Naruto and Sasuke, if _they_ kiss…" Kiba began before shuddering. He then got up. "I'm gonna go throw up."

As Kiba left, Goh and his mother looked at each other for a bit before laughing out loud, Ōkami barked.

* * *

><p>The next day, at the training field, Konohamaru was waiting for his team to arrive in front of one of the three stumps behind him, he looked a bit impatient, then he noticed them all coming forward and looked pleased.<p>

"Ah, good, your all hear just in time." Konohamaru said, pleased. "Are you all ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Sarada and Goh both nodded.

"Well no… but I am ready to _party_, is that good enough?" Boruto joked with a laugh.

"Ugh! Is everything a _joke_ to you?" Sarada remarked, annoyed.

"I have a feeling you're not gonna like my answer and the answer apparently is… bah…" Boruto began to say. Sarada attempted to strike him but he quickly got out of the way and laughed. "Ha-ha! Missed me!"

"You're _definitely_ your father's son…" Konohamaru muttered, under his breath.

"Am not!" Boruto boasted. "I'm _way_ better!"

"Oh please, you can't even outfight Konohamaru-sensei here." Sarada stated, bluntly.

"Yeah? You wanna bet on it?" Boruto challenged.

"Sure thing, pipsqueak!" Sarada exclaimed, while sparks practically flew out of their eyes as they glared at each other. Goh just stood between the two and sighed, exasperated while Ōkami whined in response.

"Ok, listen up, I have two bells with me and there are three of you which means…" Konohamaru began.

"One of us will get tied to the stump." Sarada finished.

"Very good, Sarada." Konohamaru complimented. "Now all you guys have to do is take them from me."

"Oh yeah! I got this one in the bag!" Boruto boasted.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Goh warned him.

Konohamaru grasped the bells tightly in his hand. "Now, I want you to come at me with the intent to kill, got it?" he asked. They all nodded. "Ok, get ready… start!"

The three Genin then zipped off in a flash.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Konohamaru was still standing in the same spot he was before, none of the three twelve-year olds had emerged from their hiding spots yet, they were all waiting for the right moment to strike.<p>

"They've hidden themselves well. Not bad." Konohamaru thought to himself, impressed.

On one side, Sarada hid down low in the bushes while on the other side Goh and Ōkami did the same, despite being hidden they could still see each other and made little signs to communicate with each other, though Boruto was nowhere to be seen, not that either of them noticed at the time.

"_Ok, when the time is right we'll distract him then attack him before finally grabbing the bells." _Sarada thought, before she looked around and finally noticed Boruto's lack of presence. "But where is Boruto anyway?"

Just then, somebody dressed in a clown outfit snuck up behind Konohamaru, much to the surprise and befuddlement of Goh, Ōkami and Sarada.

"Huh? What the…?" Sarada remarked. "Who _is_ that?"

"A clown?" Goh muttered, intrigued.

Said clown then began to dance and make fun faces behind Konohamaru and moved around so that he was always right behind Konohamaru every time he turned around. He made another silly face that Sarada seemed to recognize. Goh and Ōkami sniffed the air and caught on also.

"That scent…" Goh said.

"Wait… don't tell me that's…" Sarada began before Konohamaru quickly spun around.

"Aha!" he cried before Boruto did a raspberry that startled him. "Gah! Boruto is that you!?"

The clown, who was clearly Boruto, leaped back and mockingly bowed to his sensei.

"Hey! Quit clowning around already! What do you think you're doing!?" Konohamaru exclaimed, annoyed.

"That idiot…" Sarada scowled.

Boruto pulled his clown mask off and bowed again. "Putting on a good show!" he winked, angering Konohamaru more. "And also… providing an excellent distraction! Now guys! Now!"

Both Goh, Ōkami and Sarada's eyes widen when they realized what he wanted them to do just now.

"_He waits till _now_ to tell his big plan_?" Sarada thought annoyed. "_That idiot_."

Then before anyone could react, Goh and Wolf quickly sprinted out of their hiding place, ran forward and Ōkami swiped one of the bells before Konohamaru could even do anything.

"What!?" he exclaimed.

"Good boy!" Goh said before they both leaping back into the bushes.

"My turn!" Sarada said as she dashed forward next, but this time Konohamaru was ready.

"Oh, no you don't!" Their sensei said as he leapt upward, much to Boruto's surprise. But he was even more surprised when he saw Sarada running straight for him.

At the speed she was going it was too late for Sarada to stop and once she got close to Boruto she ended up tripping and falling over, causing her to collide with Boruto and end up smashing her lips against his, much to their complete disgust and shock. Once they separated they both screamed at the top of their lungs, surprising everyone close by.

While the two of them spat and wiped their mouths over and over, Konohamaru and Goh watched them, wide eyed.

"Huh… well that was unexpected." Their sensei remarked. Goh just silently nodded from his hiding spot.

"That… was… my first… _kiss_…" Sarada said, slowly and disgusted. "And it… was with… _Boruto_!"

The aforementioned blond haired kid was currently wiping his tongue constantly. "Soap! I need soap!"

"Ugh! Why did my first kiss have to be with _you_!?" Sarada complained.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Boruto expressed, as he quickly took off his clown suit to reveal his real clothes underneath.

"Which I never want to touch again thank you very push!" Sarada stated as she pushed up her glasses.

"That goes double for me!" Boruto added.

"Fine, then let us never speak of what happened here today." Sarada declared, calmly.

"Deal." Boruto nodded. They then noticed Konohamaru throwing kunai their way and bugged out. "Incoming!"

The two of them quickly tucked and rolled out of the way while the Kunai struck the ground they previously stood on. They quickly stood back up while Goh jumped out of the bushes, along with Ōkami and landed behind them.

"You guys, ok?" Goh asked.

"Yeah." Boruto nodded. "We're good."

"We can't fight him like this, we need to regroup and figure out a new strategy." Sarada suggested to them. Goh nodded in agreement.

"No way! I'm taking sensei down once and for all!" Boruto declared as he charged forward.

"Boruto, wait!" Sarada cried out, while Goh groaned. Boruto then faced Konohamaru.

"Hey! Get a load of _this_ sensei! Transform!" Boruto said, before transforming into a naked female version of himself surrounded by clouds of mist at private areas. The female Boruto blew Konohamaru a kiss which quickly gave him a nose bleed.

"Gah! What the…!?" he exclaimed, blushing madly while Sarada screamed and Goh sighed, exasperated. Boruto then changed back.

"Ha-ha! Like it? Dad taught me it when Mom wasn't home, and I think he taught _you_ it too, sensei." Boruto noted. He chuckled. "Guess what goes around, comes around, huh?"

Boruto continued laughing to himself until Sarada appeared and sucker punched him into a tree.

The blond kid groaned as he got up. "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Uncalled for!? There is a _lady_ present you ignoramus!" she yelled at him.

"If you can call yourself a lady, billboard brow." Boruto countered, angering Sarada even more.

"Guys!" Goh called out. "We're fighting against _sensei_, not each other!"

"Tell that to perv here!" Sarada stated, gesturing to Boruto.

"What? Mad that I was chestier as a girl while you're still flat as a board?" Boruto questioned.

Sarada's jaw dropped before she quickly became angry. "I am completely normal! I have nothing to be ashamed of! Nothing at all!"

"Enough!" Konohamaru exclaimed, greatly annoyed. "Do you want to get sent back to the academy or do you want to become Ninja's?"

Boruto put his hands behind his head. "Hard to say, if I get to keep pulling pranks then I'm good either way," he joked.

"Boruto!" Konohamaru yelled, greatly annoyed. "This is a test not a silly game! What would your father say?"

Boruto thought for a bit. "Hmm… I think he'd say… wipe your nose Konohamaru, it's bleeding," he replied simply and with a chuckle. Konohamaru wiped his face and did not look amused.

"That's enough! Time to get serious!" Konohamaru declared as he performed four hand signs and took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Burning Ash!"

Konohamaru then spewed a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from his mouth which began to surround the area.

"Hmm, excellent, this should work." Sarada said as she did the Tiger seal. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Sarada blew a large fireball that headed straight for Konohamaru's huge cloud of gun power. Konohamaru's eyes widened.

"No wait!" he cried as the two forces collided resulting in a violent explosion that shook the area around them. When it ended Konohamaru cough as he blew the smoke out of his face.

"Sarada! Don't you know that my Jutsu creates explosion when it meets fire!?" Konohamaru criticised. Sarada didn't answer from her side of the smoke cloud. "Sarada?"

Just then, as the smoke cleared a chain with a hook shot out of it and wrapped around his arm.

"What!?" Konohamaru said, shocked as the chain pulled him down onto the ground before dragging him forward, where he could see Sarada holding the other end of it. "Where did you…?"

"A ninja always comes prepared! I _knew_ that explosion would catch you off your guard, Sensei!" Sarada said, pleased. "Now, I'll be taking that bell…"

Sarada attempted to pull him forward and grab the bell but Konohamaru seemingly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A shadow clone!" she whispered before she felt her sensei's presence behind her. She gasped.

"Nice try!" Konohamaru said as he attempted to grab her only for Boruto to zoom by and grab her at the last second. He reappeared a safe distance away from Konohamaru, holding Sarada up bridal style.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Boruto…" Sarada breathed as he placed her down and turned to his sensei.

"Hey, Sensei! You're not the only one who can change their chakra nature! So check _this _one out!" Boruto said as he did some hand signs.

"What are you…" Sarada began.

"Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!" Boruto cried.

The Jutsu quickly changed the earth beneath Boruto into fine sand just by channelling his chakra into it, allowing him to dig through it like a mole and vanish from sight, surprising them.

"What the…? Where'd he go?" Sarada wondered looking around.

Goh sniffed around. "Can't smell him," he muttered before turning to his partner. "Can you?"

Ōkami whined in confirmation.

Konohamaru gazed around, ready. "Come on Boruto, you can't hide forever, you know."

"Whose hiding?"

Before Konohamaru could turn towards the source of the sound a horn was heard behind him, startling him and knocking him over. He turned to see Boruto's hand emerging from the ground before he brought his whole body up.

"Here I am!" Boruto exclaimed with a laugh before ducking back underground before Konohamaru could grab him. Sarada looked somewhat impressed.

"Not bad, Boruto." Sarada admitted. "Seems you're not as dumb as I previously thought."

Boruto then popped his head out of the ground. "Yeah, I learned it while searching through the scrolls when Dad wasn't looking. It's _great_ for sneaking up on people and scaring them!" he smiled with a laugh.

Goh was flat faced. "_Figures he'd learn that technique just to play pranks_."

"You may know some special Jutsu's, but it's not enough to beat _me_!" Konohamaru said as he began throwing shuriken at Boruto, but each time he tried, Boruto ducked down into the ground and popped up somewhere else entirely.

"Ha-ha! Missed me!" Boruto cried, before ducking down and dodging his sensei's kunai attack. He then popped up somewhere else. "Missed me again!"

Konohamaru then launched a fireball attack toward him, but Boruto quickly dug underground and dodged it. By then Konohamaru was starting to get tired and panted, then heard multiple Boruto's popping out of the ground behind him.

"Nah, nah!" They all taunted him.

Konohamaru turned and saw all the clones poking out of the dirt. "Ah, so _that's_ how you wanna play it, huh? Well _two_ can play at _that_ game, Boruto!" he declared as did the sign and created as many clones as Boruto. All the Boruto clones face's fell.

"Uh… that wasn't too smart, guys." The lead Boruto told the others.

"It was _his_ idea!" The others protested pointing at the last one.

"Hey!" The last Boruto exclaimed. "No fair!"

"Get 'em!" Konohamaru told his clones as they all charged forward, causing all the Boruto's to panic.

"Don't just stand there! Let's go too!" Boruto told the others.

"Right!" They said as they all popped out and charged as well.

Despite his best efforts, Boruto and his clones were easily defeated by the more experienced Konohamaru and his own clones. Sarada and Goh winced a bit as Boruto rolled across the ground while his clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Konohamaru's then disappeared also.

"Had enough, Boruto?" Konohamaru asked as he readied himself again. Boruto growled in frustration and roared, as that happened somehow a tiger mirage appeared shadowed across his face. The force of the roar blew Konohamaru right onto his back. Sarada and Goh looked stunned, especially Boruto, who looked at his sweaty hands.

"How did I _do_ that?" he wondered. He then noticed that his teacher was slowly starting to get up and his eyes widened. "Now's my chance!"

The spiky haired blond doofus then took out two cans off silly string and dashed over to his sensei. He then jumped up into the air, seeming catching Konohamaru by surprise.

"Silly string attack!" Boruto cried as he pressed both nozzles and sprayed Konohamaru in the eyes with a significant amount of silly string, blinding him

"Gah! I can't see!" he cried.

Boruto's eyes gleamed. "And now…" he said as he prepared to grab the last bell, only for Konohamaru to turn into a log, much to his surprise.

"Gah! Substitution Jutsu!" The blond kid exclaimed as he ended up falling forward and landing in the dirt where he ended up triggering a hidden trap that grabbed his leg and pulled him up into a tree, he screamed as he dangled from it.

Konohamaru then reappeared near him in a puff of smoke. "Nice try, Boruto. You almost had me. But _really_, stop with the practical jokes already! What were you trying to do anyway?"

"Easy! I was distracting you again, sucker!" Boruto smirked.

"What?" His sensei asked, confused before he noticed Goh and Sarada rushing over and stopping in front of him. They both gave each other a look and nodded.

"Goh! Give me a boost!" Sarada told him as she ran to him.

"Right!" he nodded as he cupped his hands together, let Sarada put one foot onto his cupped hands and launched her in the air. Konohamaru looked up but was blinded by the sun peeking through the clouds. When it faded he was surprised when he saw that she disappeared.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Konohamaru wondered, looking around.

Goh smirked to himself. "_Now's my chance_," he thought to himself.

By the time Konohamaru turned to him, he was already ready for him and Ōkami stood right by his side.

"You ready Ōkami?" Goh asked his partner who barked in response. He then did the tiger seal. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!"

Kai then got down on all fours and enveloped his body in chakra. His canine teeth as well as his finger and toenails grew to claw-like length, his eyes also become more wild with his pupils becoming slits. Ōkami then got on Goh's back as he did the tiger seal again.

"And now… Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!" The Inuzuka kid cried as Ōkami transformed into a perfect copy of himself and was just as feral. Konohamaru readied himself and his kunai, he knew what was coming next. Both Goh and Ōkami then began running towards him on all fours. Two wolf mirages appeared in their place briefly. "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang Over Fang!"

Goh and his ninken partner then began to spin at a ferocious speed as they headed straight for Konohamaru who jumped up just in time. They soon stopped and looked up toward him.

"Now Sarada, now!" Goh called out, surprising Konohamaru, who then noticed a shadow above him.

"What the…?" he said before looking up and seeing Sarada above him, with a mirage of a hawk in her place.

"Surprise, sensei!" she said before grabbing him and spinning him around. "Lions Barrage!"

She then axed kicked him in the stomach and caused the bell to knocked up into the air, which she managed to grab easily.

"Got it!" she said, triumphantly.

While Konohamaru landed flat on his face, Sarada landed on her two feet right in front of him. Goh walked over and clasped hands with her.

"Nicely done," he said.

"Thank you, all it took was waiting for the sun to peek out in order to blind sensei and hide while you got him right back up so that I could get the bell, excellent work Goh." Sarada said. Ōkami barked. "And you too, Ōkami."

Konohamaru chuckled and smelled impressed as he looked up at them and gave them a thumbs up. "Good job, that was some fine teamwork you guys. You managed to come up with a plan and work together without even saying a word, even Boruto showed a little team spirit in the end, even if he acted foolishly."

"Uh, guys?" Boruto spoke up. They all turned to him. "A little help here? The blood is starting to rush to my head! Ugh… I'm gonna be sick…"

Konohamaru and Goh sighed while Sarada pushed up her glasses with an annoyed expression.

"Idiot," she muttered.

Sometime later, after guaranteeing the three that they had all passed the bell training, Boruto was quickly tied to the stump just like his father and the late Master Jiraya, much to his frustration. Sarada waved the bell in front of his face, smugly.

"Well, Boruto. It seems I've won our little bet!" Sarada said, acting smug. "Enjoy your time on the stump.

Boruto groaned annoyed. "Oh, shut up! You annoying little troll! Who by the way, has a chest so flat it could a _cutting board_."

Sarada promptly grabbed him by his shirt, looking enraged. What'd you say!? You pervy little dork!" he exclaimed as she started beating him comically.

"Ok, that's enough, Sarada!" Konohamaru told her, breaking the two apart.

Goh sighed. "Annoying, eh Ōkami?" he remarked to his pup, who barked in agreement.

"Alright, now you and Goh head home, Boruto, you'll stay here for another hour as punishment for your clown act." Konohamaru stated, sternly. "We'll start our first mission as a team soon."

Boruto huffed, while Sarada stuck her tongue out at him before walking away while Goh just smiled, amused and walked away as well.

"Ah, young love." Konohamaru sighed.

"I do _not_ 'love' her, I _hate_ her!" Boruto protested, hotly.

Konohamaru just chuckled. "At your age Boruto, it's the exact same thing," he told him. Boruto just huffed in response. "You know… there is _one_ way you get off his stump quicker."

"Really? How?" Boruto asked, eagerly.

"Well…" Konohamaru began before he blushed a bit while glancing away. "Maybe you could do that Sexy Jutsu again but with _two_ girls instead of one."

Boruto looked a bit surprised by this request and stared at his teacher for a bit before speaking. "Wow Konohamaru-sensei, you're a perv," he remarked, teasingly.


	5. Dinner

**Chapter 5**

By the time Boruto was released from the stump the sun was already beginning to set and as it grew darker and darker, the blond haired twelve-year old continued to walk straight home.

"Man… I thought I'd _never_ get off that stump, oh… Mom's gonna be so worried… man, seeing that pained expression is gonna _kill_ me." Boruto griped.

As he walked he failed to notice that Sarada was hiding behind a pole right behind him and watching him. Her eyes narrowed while she blushed faintly, remembering their kiss, but before she could observe him any further somebody spoke up.

"Why are you following my brother?"

Sarada blushed, yelped and turned to see Himiwari standing behind her while licking a lollipop. She stared at her with an innocent face.

"Himawari! Don't you know better than to sneak up on people!?" Sarada criticized, hotly.

"Oh, Sorry. But… isn't that what _you're_ doing?" Himawari pointed out, as Sarada resumed observing Boruto.

Sarada blushed again. "No! I'm uh… I'm uh…"

"Watching him?" Himawari guessed, innocently.

Sarada growled in frustration. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No, not at the moment." Himawari shrugged.

"Ugh, just go." Sarada groaned.

"Why?" The little girl asked, still not getting it.

Sarada turned to her annoyed. "Because I…"

"What's going on here?"

Sarada yelped and noticed Boruto standing on the other side of her.

"Boruto! Honestly!" Sarada expressed.

"Hi, big brother!" Himawari waved, cheerfully.

"Hey, sis. Uh… why are you hiding behind a pole, Sarada?" Boruto questioned, confused. He then noticed his sister. "And Himawari, what are _you_ doing here anyway?"

"Mommy let me go to the candy store and to tell you that we're having Ramen tonight! To celebrate you becoming a Ninja!" Himawari said, excitedly.

"Alright!" Boruto cheered.

"Big deal, it's just Ramen." Sarada scoffed.

"Hey! Ramen happens to be the best… Wait… we're you following me?" Boruto questioned Sarada, with realization in his voice.

"No!" Sarada protested, hotly.

"Yeah." Himiwari replied at the exact same time.

"Hmm…" Boruto muttered, suspiciously.

Boruto continued to stare at Sarada, which made her blush and sweat nervously even more, much to the confusion of the very innocent Himiwari Uzumaki, who looked at both of them wide-eyed.

"Um… what's going on?" she asked.

Sarada snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh, nothing!"

"But…" The little girl began.

"I said it's nothing!" Sarada snapped.

Himawari stayed calmly. "Hmm, you weren't held enough when you were a baby, were you?" she inquired, which made Sarada turn beat red while growling in anger.

"Uh… Himawari, why don't you head on home? I'll be there soon." Boruto told her.

"Ok! See you at home, Boruto!" Himiwari said, before quickly running home.

"Cute kid." Sarada spoke up.

"Yeah… not that my _Dad_ really cares, if he did he'd spend more time at home than being the Hokage…" Boruto grumbled. "I know he can't always be my Dad but still it totally _rots_. And so does being Hokage…"

"You know, you should be more respectful toward your father." Sarada told him. "It's thanks to him that the Shinobi World is enjoying the longest period of peace it's ever had."

"I know… but before he became Hokage he always there… we had so much fun and now…" Boruto began.

"He's hardly around." Sarada finished.

"Exactly! Now I just want to _change_ the system so that…" Boruto started to say before his head lowered sadly. "So that Dad stays home more often… like he used to…"

Sarada looked at him thoughtfully and narrowed her eyes. "That's not all, is it?"

"Huh?" Boruto responded, confused.

"Changing the system just so you can see your father more? That's not your only reason is it?" Sarada questioned.

"What makes you think _that_?" Boruto asked.

"Let's just say I'm good at reading people." Sarada stated.

"Please! You don't know _anything_." Boruto scoffed as he began to leave.

"Tell me, what is it that you're trying to _prove_ anyway?" Sarada questioned.

Boruto turned to her. "I'm not trying to prove _anything_, you little know-it-all!" he snapped. "Don't like you know me, you _don't_."

"Actually I _do_, since we're just _somewhat_… alike." Sarada stated.

"We… are _nothing_ alike." Boruto denied.

"Oh really? We both have father's that we wish we could see more, don't we?" Sarada pointed out.

Boruto looked a bit surprised. "You too?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah… my Dad… Sasuke Uchiha… does a lot of traveling so… me and Mom don't see him that often… but when he _does_ come home I want to show him just how much I've grown."

"Oh yeah… you mentioned that..." Boruto remembered. "Hey, aren't are Dad's like best friends or something?"

"Yeah, they are." Sarada confirmed.

Boruto looked a bit amazed and quiet for a second before he smirked and decided to ruin it. "I heard my Dad beat _your_ Dad."

"No he didn't!" Sarada denied.

"Yes, he did!" Boruto stated.

"Didn't!" Sarada said, annoyed.

"Did!" Boruto teased.

"Did. Not!" Sarada snapped.

"Did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did, did!" Boruto said in a sing-song voice. Then someone cleared their throat behind them and they turned to see Goh standing close by.

"Uh… I can break this tie… he totally _did_." Goh told them, simply.

"Goh!" Boruto said, surprised.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked, casually.

"We should be asking _you_ that, shouldn't you be home by now?" Sarada questioned.

"Nah, my parents are out taking all our pets to the vet except for Ōkami, and that could take forever so..." Goh said, shrugging a bit. Ōkami barked.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Sarada questioned.

"Don't know." Goh shrugged, calmly.

"You got to have _some_ kind of plan, everyone should." Sarada stated.

"Well, it's not like I can just feed myself and I don't have any money." Goh pointed out.

Boruto began thinking and then his eyes lit up when he finally got an idea. He turned to the others looking eager.

"Hey, you guys want to come over to _my_ house for dinner?" Boruto offered.

"_Your_ house?" Goh asked, surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I mean we are teammates now aren't we?" Boruto pointed out. "Maybe having dinner together would help, you know my Mom's a good cook."

"That's… actually not a bad idea." Sarada admitted.

"Hey, even a broken clock is right once a day, right?" Boruto remarked, sounding proudly.

"_Twice_ a day. A broken clock is right _twice_ a day you moron." Sarada criticized.

Boruto quickly began to get angry before Goh stepped in.

"What she means to say is that we'd love to." Goh said. "Right, Sarada?"

"Hmm, well I'd have to ask my Mom, but I believe I can." Sarada confirmed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Boruto asked, excitedly.

"Nothing, that's what!" Goh said, equally excited.

"Fine, let's go." Sarada relented.

"Great! Race ya!" Boruto told them as he began running ahead before they could even respond. They soon started chasing after him.

"Boruto!" Sarada cried as she and Goh continued to run in the same direction as their clown of a teammate.

* * *

><p>Soon after asking each of their parents permission's, Goh and Sarada were both seated at the table inside the Uzumaki household alongside Hinata, Himawari and Naruto, who managed to come home early for once, which pleased Boruto a great deal. All six of them, seven if you count Ōkami, happily ate away at the bowls of ramen and soup in front of them. Sarada moaned with pleasure.<p>

"So good… Thank you for the dinner, Miss Hinata." Sarada said to Boruto and Himiwari's mother, politely.

"Yeah, this stuff is delicious!" Goh expressed.

"Why, your very welcome." Hinata smiled.

"So, Boruto, how was the test?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Great! We all passed!" Boruto said, proudly before remembering his time on the stump which made him frown. "Only I got tied to a stump… man that stunk!"

"Really? You too, huh?" Naruto remarked, surprised.

"Huh? Me too? Me too, what?" The twelve-year old asked, curiously.

"Uh… nothing, just keep eating your ramen or I'll have to eat it for you." Naruto told him.

"Ok!" His son said, cheerfully. Boruto then picked up his bowl and took a giant gulp. When he lowered the bowl, everyone then saw a noodle hanging from his face… it looks like a long moustache. Some of them snicker.

"What?" he asked, unaware of the noodle moustache.

Himawari giggled and pointed. "You have a moustache, big brother!"

"Yeah, looks good on you sport!" Naruto added, smirking.

The rest then started laughing. Boruto then noticed the noodle moustache. He decide to play it up, picking up a chopsticks and pretending it's a staff and talks like teacher.

"You will never be a ninja unless you eat your veggies and brush your teeth!" he said.

The others laughed, even Hinata giggled a bit, while Sarada just remained silent and annoyed.

"What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I have never heard of it! Work hard, Boruto And maybe, someday…" he began before he lowered his head and then raised it to show that he was wearing an arrow through the head headband. "…You will end up like _this_!"

This gag has five out of the six people seated in near-hysterics. Boruto laughed at well before suddenly the prop was cut and fell off his head in two pieces. He yelped and saw that it was Sarada who cut it using her kunai.

"Hey! What's the big idea four-eyes!?" Boruto snapped.

"Ugh… why must I surround myself with half-wits?" Sarada questioned herself.

"Half-wit!?" Boruto exclaimed, insulted.

"Only a _moron_ eats and acts like that!" Sarada reprimanded him. "You're a complete embarrassment!"

"That's it! You're going down ya know-it-all!" Boruto declared, as he stood up.

"Bring it on!" Sarada said, loudly as she stood up as well and then both she and Boruto increased their chakra levels, which could be seen clearly by everyone in the room.

"Should… we do something?" Himawari asked Goh.

"Me? I'm just enjoying the show." Goh smiled. Ōkami barked in agreement. "Man… look at the size of their chakra…"

"They're huge!" Himawari said, amazed.

"Ho-ho, this oughtta be good." Goh smirked as the two young ninja growled at each other.

"Both of you, calm down! Stop fighting!" Hinata exclaimed.

"He/she started it!" They both protested

Hinata turned to her husband. "Naruto, do something!"

Naruto just smiled, calmly. "It's ok, they're only fighting because they're such good friends."

"We are _not_ friends!" Boruto and Sarada denied, hotly.

"Hey, if you weren't friends you wouldn't care about what you said about each other, and if you didn't care you wouldn't need to fight." Naruto said. "You see my point?"

Both Boruto and Sarada sighed in defeat as their chakra levels returned to normal.

"Your Dad sure knows how to calm people down, you know?" Sarada remarked.

"All too well." Boruto expressed.

"Yes, on _this_ the two of you can agree." Goh said, pleased.

"Glad to hear it." Hinata said, relieved.

"Aw, it was just getting good…" Himiwari whined. Everyone exchanged surprised. glances after hearing that but soon burst out laughing.

Hinata leaned toward Naruto. "Do you think we should concerned over the obvious _delight_ our daughter takes in the ultra-violence?"

Naruto just shrugged. "Nah, after all it's genetic," he said, smiling.

"Oh…" Hinata said, slowly.

They all continued eating and while they did so, Sarada was continuously bothered by Boruto practically devouring all his food with his wide mouth, allowing her to see all the food that went into his mouth, much to her disgust.

"Ugh, seriously Boruto do you have to eat with your mouth _open_?" Sarada complained.

"Do _you_ have to open your mouth at all?" Boruto shot back, angering Sarada even more.

"Boy, you two sure make a cute couple." Naruto commented, amused.

"What!?" They both exclaimed.

"Dad!" Boruto protested, while everyone laughed.

"Yeah, you two remind me of my grandparents the way you're always arguing with each other." Goh commented, smirking.

"Mind your business, Goh!" Sarada snapped.

"Come on, tell me, are you two going out or what?" Naruto teased.

"Not even close, Dad." Boruto said, scowling.

Sarada scoffed. "You've _got_ to be joking. Like I would ever date _this_ dumb loser."

"You know, that would bother me if you were my friend, but since you're not… keep talking!" Boruto told her, annoyed

"I will keep on talking if keeps _you_ quiet!" Sarada stated, adjusting her glasses.

Naruto chuckled a bit. "Ah… déjà vu…" he mused.

Boruto then noticed his Dad laughing. "Huh? What? What's so funny, Dad?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Naruto responded, smiling. "So, when's your first mission?"

"Soon." Sarada answered.

"Yeah! And I can't wait to kick some butt!" Boruto declared, enthusiastically as he got out of his seat and began doing some quickly kung fu moves. He then lunged his fist forward before it was easily caught by Sarada. Sparks practically flew from their eyes as they glare at each other, then they noticed that they were practically holding hands, blushed and turned away. Hinata and Naruto smiled at his before the wife of the Hokage remembered something.

"Naruto?" she whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Should we tell Boruto what his first few missions will _really_ be like?" The Byakugan Princess wondered.

Naruto shrugged. "Let's let _him_ figure this one out, who knows? Might be good for him."

"Maybe…" Hinata said, slowly as she gazed at her son who currently had Sarada's arm around his neck as she comically tried to strangle him while Goh and Himiwari laughed in amusement. "I just hope he's ready for what comes next…"

"Hinata." Naruto told his wife, gently as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Boruto's never gonna learn anything if we keep babying him all the time. He's not gonna be a little kid forever."

"I know… that's what worries me." Hinata confessed.

"Remember Hinata; our story… as well as everyone else's… is over. But _there's_…" Naruto began, looking at the kids. "Theirs is just beginning."

Hinata then smiled sweetly at their children and their friends. "Yeah, you're right," she sighed.

"Yep! Now let's keep eating!" Naruto said, excitedly as he quickly swiped some fishcakes from Boruto before he could react.

"Hey! Dad, that was _my_ fishcake!" Boruto cried.

"If you wanted it, why didn't you eat it?" Naruto asked.

"Because I was saving it for later!" Boruto protested.

"These may be peaceful times son, but the future's unpredictable. That's why you should have eaten your fishcake first. Too bad!" Naruto said, cheerfully as he dug.

"Your mean, Dad…" Boruto pouted. "That fishcake deserved better."

The others all laughed in amusement.

"It's not funny!" The blond exclaimed, annoyed.

"Still, I wonder too what our first mission as a team will be." Sarada voiced.

"It's our first one, how hard can it be?" Goh asked, shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This chapter uses bits of inspiration and references from various forms of media that I like, admire and honor but I do not own them. This is not for profit, it is merely for fun. No flames please and thank you. BTW to those reading this, fanfiction writer ghost of fantasy says that he approves of my stories and wanted me to tell you all flamers and haters that you all need serious help FYI that's a much nicer version of what he would have really said.<strong>


	6. Attack

**Chapter 6**

A loud scream could be heard throughout the village and deep in the forest the source of the scream could be seen; it was Boruto, being dragged through the forest by a cat with brown fur, with lighter colored markings on her head and amber-colored eyes and a red ribbon on its right ear.

Boruto held on to the leash that was attached to the cat's neck as hard as he could as the cat continues to race through the forest, trying to get away from Boruto and the others.

"Wah! Somebody stop this thing!" Boruto cried.

Behind him Goh and Sarada had just arrived and were watching as the cat continued to drag Boruto.

"Should we… do something?" Goh inquired.

"Not yet. I want to enjoy this a little while longer." Sarada smiled.

Goh presses a button a small device he had in his ear. "Sensei, we found the target, but… Hanzo's having a little trouble containing it,"

The cat suddenly zoomed right by them in the opposite direction with Boruto being dragged along with it.

"A little help here!?" Boruto screamed.

"Just quit fooling around Boruto and stop it already!" Sarada told him.

"Kinda hard to do when I can't use my hands!" Boruto exclaimed.

The cat then began to run around and around in circle, trying to shake Boruto off but he continued to hold onto it tightly.

"Ok, now I'm getting dizzy!" Boruto cried.

Sarada sighed and activated her communicator as well. "What should we do, Sensei?"

"Help Boruto contain and don't let it out the boundaries the village otherwise the owner will have our heads." Konohamaru said through the communicator.

Goh sighed. "Ok… were on it," he said.

"You got a plan?" Sarada inquired.

"Trust me, I know cats and dogs." Goh smiled, nodding. "Right, Ōkami?"

His dog barked in response, while Sarada and Goh gave each other a nod. Then Goh cut himself and performed a series of hand signs before preforming his Jutsu and slamming his hand on the ground.

"Summing Jutsu: Ten Dogs!"

A puff of white smoke went off and at least ten angry dogs appeared right in the cat's path, blocking it from escaping but allowing Boruto to let go. The dogs all growled at the fearful cat, angrily. The turned and faced Sarada and Goh.

"Now, Sarada!" Boruto cried.

Sarada nodded. "On it!"

The Uchiha girl then took out a black ball and threw it right at the cat. The ball immediately released a net that managed to capture the cat.

The cat tried to untangle itself from the net but Hanzo put his foot on top of it, preventing it from moving.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Boruto asked "Good work you guys and thanks for the save."

"Ah, no problem Boruto." Goh said.

"Yeah, and sorry for the delay, I was enjoying myself too much." Sarada admitted.

"Oh, har, har." Boruto remarked sarcastically.

Goh activated her communicator. "Konohamaru-sensei, the target has been obtained."

"Good work guys, come on back here, Konohamaru out." Konohamaru said.

"Fine by me." Boruto said as he picked up the cat. "The less I see of this thing the happier I'll be."

Angry, the cat starts scratching his face with its razor sharp claws. He screamed at the top of his lungs, which could be heard all over the village.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the missions room, a twenty-one year old girl that greatly resembled the daimyō's wife Madame Shijimi named Nozomi, gave the cat that Hanzo and the others brought back a big bear hug. The cat grimaced in pain.<p>

"Oh, my dear Tora Jr. thank heavens your safe!" Nozumi cried "Oh, mother would be furious if I let her baby's baby get hurt! Oh, why do you keep running away? Mommy was so worried."

Nearby, Goh, Sarada and Boruto, who had bandages on his face, were watching wide eyed and bizarrely. Boruto folded his arms and grunted.

"Boy, if that were happening to me every day I'd probably run away to." Boruto commented, quietly.

Konohamaru scooted over to Boruto quickly and shushed him. "Quiet, Boruto! That's the daughter of the Daimyō and Madame Shijimi! We can't talk bad about her… even if she _is _just like her mother."

Nozomi turned to a now thirty-four year old Shikamaru Nara. He is now taller and more muscular, his hair is still tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee just like his late father. His ears were also pierced. Nowadays he acted as Naruto's advisor, just like he said he would.

"Ok, here is your fee." Nozomi said, handing Shikamaru the fee. He glanced at the Seventh Hokage and gave him a nod, which he returned.

"Thank you." Naruto said. "Glad we could help."

Nozomi turned to her pet. "Ok, shnookums, let's get you home! Won't Mother be happy to see you!"

The cat whined as Nozomi carried her out the room. Team Kai watches her go.

Konohamaru turns his attention to his team. "So, what took you guys so long?" he asked. "I didn't think catching that cat was so hard. Last time it took you less than that long"

Naruto held back a snicker, remembering when he himself ended up getting scratched in the face by a similar cat back when he was young.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Oh boy…"

Sarada bowed. "Apologies Lord Hokage, but that cat was harder to catch then we had previously thought."

"Yeah, it's like it knew every inch of the village this time." Goh added.

"And none of this would have happened if that lady just kept her eyes on it, I mean this the second time it's run off ever since our first mission two weeks ago!" Boruto said.

"Not surprising, my Team used to catch it's mother all the time when we were young," Naruto admitted. "It even scratched my face up just as it did yours, son. "

Boruto just grunted and turned away, he was clearly mad. Everyone turned to him concerned and could not figure out what was on his mind at the moment.

"Something you want to say kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"As a matter of fact Shikamaru Sensei, there is, if the _Seventh Hokage_ will allow it," Boruto said with an edge.

"Go ahead son." Naruto insisted.

"Alright, respectfully my Lord, can't you find anything more _exciting_ for us to do? I mean were not kids anymore and it's been weeks!" Boruto pointed out. "We can handle all the 'dangerous' stuff."

"Sorry son, but these are the only missions we got these days." Naruto informed him. "With the world at peace there's hardly a purse snatcher around, don't forget; everyone else has do these kind of missions so don't feel too bad."

"But for _what?_" Boruto exclaimed, frustrated. "There's no point anymore!"

"Boruto! Chill!" Goh told him.

"Yeah, your acting like a little _baby_, Boruto!" Sarada told him. "Your disrespecting your father so shut it!"

"No! This needs to be said! Don't you get it? There's no need for us anymore! With all this peace, what's the point of training and being a ninja anyway!?" Boruto yelled. "Huh? What is it? Anybody have an answer?"

Everyone stood there silently, stunned by Boruto's outburst and unsure of how to respond.

Naruto sighed and stood up. "Settle down, Boruto, you've made your point,"

"Good, now that I have, I'm out of here." Boruto stated as he turned to the door.

"Boruto!" Konohamaru called out but Boruto was already long gone.

"Ah, let him go." Goh said, nonchalantly. "Guy, needs to chill,"

Sarada looked in direction Boruto went down with a concerned look on her face, as did Naruto.

* * *

><p>Outside the Hokage's office, Boruto was beginning to make his way down the hallway with a sour look on his face. Naruto stepped out of the office and looked toward his son..<p>

"Boruto, hold up." Naruto called out, Boruto stopped "I know you feel frustrated and trapped here but try not to take it out on your teammates, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at _me_."

"I'll apologize to them… later." Boruto promised.

"You know, I was never very good at doing nothing either when I was your age." Boruto told him "Also I wouldn't be so eager to seek battle if I were you, trust me, I've seen war first hand, saw some of my friends get killed in front of me… it isn't pretty,"

Boruto turned to his father frustrated. "And how am I supposed to know how that feels if I never get a chance to fight!" he exclaimed. "You know people can keep comparing me to you and telling me how much I'm like you but the truth is I'll _never_ be you! I'll _never_ live up to things that you did all those years ago!"

"Boruto…" Naruto started.

"No! Don't try and relate to me Dad!" Boruto interrupted. "You never grew up with a famous parent's shadow hanging over your head… not that you even _knew_ your parents were famous in the first place or that anyone knew that you were related to them… lucky you."

Boruto continued on his way, Naruto sighed.

* * *

><p>Later, by the time night had fallen over Hidden Leaf, Boruto sat outside his house and stared at the starry sky with a blank look on his face.<p>

Hinata then appeared from behind him and looked at her son sadly before she spoke up. "Boruto?" she said. Boruto turned to see her.

"Oh, hey Mom." Boruto said. "What's up?"

"I just thought I'd come see how you were doing." Hinata replied as he approached him "Is there something the matter?"

"Nah, just thinking." Boruto stated

"I heard you and your father had an argument." she said.

"Figured you would." Boruto said,

"I know you're mad at him but please you must understand the peace the father created is a good and wonderful thing." Hinata told him "No one in the Leaf has ever been so happy."

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to Dad." Boruto said with an edge, Hinata looked at him concerned "Look Mom, I know my Dad is trying to look out for me and I understand how important this peace is to everyone but… there's hardly any need for us ninja's anymore, and I don't want to become obsolete."

"But why do you feel so strongly about that?" she asked once more.

"You and Dad… are the greatest ninja there are, _everyone _in the village expects greatness from me." Boruto admitted, stressed.

"But you are great." Hinata insisted. "You're his son after all… and mine."

Boruto smiled, thankfully. "Thanks… but no matter how great you say I am I'll never reach Dad's level."

Hinata lowered her head sadly and allowed her son to vent his frustration and depression to her.

"You know, most of the people down there expect me to become Hokage one day just because Dad wanted to so badly." Boruto stated.

"And what do you think?" Hinata asked.

"I think they got the wrong kid, because I was nothing to do with being Hokage! I hate Hokage's!" Boruto exclaimed as he faced his mother. "That was Dad's dream, not mine. That's why I want to change the system! So that Hokage's aren't needed anymore!"

"Boruto…" Hinata started to say.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed." Boruto grumbled as he began to stomp to the door and walked right past his mother, who looked very sad and worried.

Inside the house, Himawari was playing with a toy airplane and running all over the house with it when she reached the door and saw Boruto approaching, she smiled and went over to greet him.

"Brother! A got a new toy! Wanna play?" she offered, eagerly as he walked past her.

Himawari looked surprised by his silent attitude and turned in his direction.

"Big brother?" she said, as she watched him go with a sad look. Her mother stood behind her and was at a loss for words while Boruto continued on his way, not ever caring or noticing that his Dad, now not wearing his Kage cloak, was leaning against a wall nearby. Naruto glanced at his sad wife's and daughter's face and sighed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the front gate to the village, two forty-five year old ninjas named Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane stood guard, making sure no intruders managed to sneak in, though not many saw the point in it these days. They were also waiting for the border patrol to arrive back and as they were waiting one of them spotted a figure approaching and sighed happily.<p>

"Finally. The border patrol is back."

"Hey! Where are the other guards?" Izumo asked, gesturing to the cloaked figure. The man looked up at the duo, showing his face. It was the man who killed the border patrol, not that they knew, but from the look in his eye they could tell he was bad news.

"Wait… you're not from the Leaf!" Kotetsu realized as he and Izumo pulled out their Kunai and readied themselves for a fight.

"Indeed I am not, I come from a place far from the Five Great Nations." The man stated.

"And _why_ are you here?" Izumo questioned.

The man said nothing, and then spoke. "To _change_ things."

He then did a flip and knocked the two ninja's away with a Vacuum Blast attack. The two quickly rolled and got back on their feet again. The both exchanged a nod and Kotetsu quickly summoned a Coach Shell master while Izumo performed some signs.

"Water Style: Syrup Trap!" Izumo cried as he spat out a blanket of a chakra infused substance toward the ground in the form of high-viscosity water that immobilised the rogue once he come in contact with it, Kotetsu charged and then prepared to attack the mysterious man using his Conch Shell Mace. But before he could Yuto quickly performed a last second Vacuum Bullet which went right through his chest, killing him. He collapsed on the ground soon after.

"Kotetsu!" Izumo cried before the stranger suddenly appeared in front of him and brought him to his knees with a strong strike to his shoulder. The Leaf Ninja glared at the merciless stranger.

"I'll die before I let you get away with this!" he growled.

The stranger just smirked. "I'm on your schedule, my friend," he said before he quickly grabbed his neck and began to squeeze. Izumo choked and gagged as he struggled to remove his hand from his throat which he continued to squeeze until he crushed his windpipe and effectively snapped his neck. He tossed him aside soon after and looked toward the pathway to the village. "Finally… I've arrived."

He then started to run down the pathway and soon jumped from perch point to perch till he was on top of a tall post that overlooked the whole village, similar to what Naruto did when he returned to the village after two and a half years of training. He looked down below and gained an idea.

"This should work." The man said, satisfied before performing the tiger seal. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!"

The stranger than compressed a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changed it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The man then skillfully manipulated the great fire, and directed it toward the village below, creating a massive explosion upon impact.

* * *

><p>At the same time, in the Uzumaki house, all four of its residents felt and heard the explosion all the way from their home, catching all of their attentions, including Boruto, who had just stopped his trek to his bedroom to sulk.<p>

"What was _that_?" Boruto said, surprised.

"Don't know. Everyone stay here, I'll check it out." Naruto said, as he ran past them and through the door.

Naruto ran out and looked toward the village and much to his shock and horror he saw multiple explosions and fires erupting all over and being caused by an individual that he could not see, but he could sense his chakra.

"Oh great…" Naruto said, displeased as he turned and went back into the house.

The Seventh Hokage quickly entered the house and began to walk in a fast manner, past his family and toward another room in the house.

"Naruto?" Hinata said, noticing the seriousness on her husband's face. She then began to follow him with the kids following as well.

Naruto quickly arrived at one of the houses

"What's going on?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"Somebody's attacking the village." Naruto said, seriously as he began searching through the closet for something in particular.

"Attacking the village?" Himawari echoed, surprised.

"Who is it?" Boruto added.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" Naruto said, determined as he took his cloak out.

Hinata walked over to him. "I'm coming with you."

Boruto stepped forward also. "Me too!"

"_No_. Your both staying here, I'll deal with it." Naruto stated, stubbornly.

Hinata looked a bit surprised and then narrowed her eyes with a serious look as she stepped forward. "I thought we agreed to make all our big decisions _together_."

Naruto looked at her seriously. "Hinata. This is not the time nor is it up for debate. I don't want you and the kids getting hurt."

"So only _you_ should get hurt?" Hinata questioned, upset.

"Hinata, listen to me, the village is in danger, I know that's not exactly new but things are different now. I have protect the one thing that I can't live without; my family, that's you guys." Naruto said, gesturing to the three of them. "And I can't protect you out there."

"Don't you remember? We protect _each other_!" Hinata told him.

As the two continued to argue a bit, Boruto looked out the window and spotted something that made his eyes widen.

"Uh… guys?" Boruto spoke up, they turn to him. "Should we be worried about _that_?"

Boruto pointed to something outside, they all looked out and saw something flaming heading straight for their house. Naruto's eyes bugged out when he saw the giant fireball heading for them

"Look out!" Naruto cried as he attempted to shield them before a blast part of their home, causing a small explosion and knocking them back

When Naruto came to, there was smoke all over the house, as well as a gaping hole right where the explosion occurred and everyone else laying on the ground. He slowly stood up.

"Everyone… ok?" Naruto asked, with a slight groan.

"Yeah…" Boruto groaned, getting up along with Himawari as well.

"I'm ok Daddy…" Himawari muttered.

Naruto looked relieved, then turned to his fallen wife, who laid face first on the ground. "Hinata!" he cried as he rushed over and held her up a bit. She opened her eyes at him. "Are you ok?"

Hinata moaned a bit as she came to, comforted by her husband's smile once he saw that she was alive. "I think so… we should see what…" she began to say as she tried to stand up but was unable to due to her leg being injured in the explosion.

"No, you're too hurt to go anywhere now." Naruto told her. "Stay here and watch them."

Hinata winced and sighed in defeat, knowing she couldn't argue with him. "Ok…"

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be back as soon as I can." Naruto told her.

"I'm coming too!" Boruto piped up.

"No Boruto, you stay here." Naruto told his son, sternly. "Himawari, you know where the medicine kit is?"

"Uh… yes." Himawari nodded, fearfully.

"So get it. Go!" Naruto told her before she ran off to get some bandages. She soon came back with them.

"I got some!" she said.

"Good, you remember what Aunt Sakura taught you?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh… just the basics… I still don't know how to do medical Ninjutsu yet…" Himawari said, depressed. "Maybe I could heal Mommy…"

Hinata stroked her daughter's hair with a gentle smile. "It's ok honey, just do what you can," she told her, gently. Himawari nodded with a confident smile and then resumed bandaging up her mother's leg while Hinata held Boruto tightly.

Naruto then stood up and put on his Hokage cloak, similar to how his father put his on right before he went to go battle the Nine Tails. "I'll be right back," he promised. He then turned to Boruto. "And Boruto…"

"W-What Dad?" Boruto asked, surprised.

"Son… if things don't work out for me… I want you to take good care of your Mother and sister, understand" Naruto asked him, firmly which surprised them all.

"T-Take care of Mom and Himawari? W-what's… _that_ supposed to mean, Dad?" Boruto questioned, greatly confused and worried. "What's _that_ supposed to mean!?"

Naruto stayed silent while his family stared at him with confusion and fear, he soon spoke again. "Just watch over them." Naruto said as he began to walk toward the large gap that was now in the hole.

Boruto look up towards his Dad surprised and tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words, rendering him speechless. Naruto then turned to him and the others and smiled brightly. "Well… see ya… on the other side," he said before his expression then became serious and he zipped off in a flash.

"Dad! No, wait!" Boruto cried as he tried to go after him but his mother pulled him back.

"Boruto, no!" she told him as she held him and Himawari close. "Please, we must trust your father, he'll be back… he always does."

The twelve-year old son of the Seventh Hokage looked out toward the hole he just saw his father zoom out of and narrowed his eyes with a determined look. No way was he skipping this fight. No way.


	7. Death

**Chapter 7**

Deep in the Hidden Leaf village, all available ninja were struggling to try and defeat the rogue intruder who was stomping and defeating every ninja that came his way using only his Taijutsu skills. Nothing was wasted in his movements as he fought them all off all by himself, his level of fighting was considerable and deep down the Leaf Ninja knew that.

"Come on! Hold him off until the Seventh gets here!" One Ninja exclaimed

"He's too strong!" Another one cried before he was hit and incinerated by a Fireball attack. The one that was yelling just a few moments ago was soon quickly struck down by a punch from the stranger.

Nearby a young female Ninja rushed down the path to where the action was and stopped at a crossroad. She heard a sound.

The female Ninja looked up in interest and saw a large blast of fire from another Leaf Ninja fly over her. Two more Ninja were then thrown over her head as well, only thanks to blasts of air. Where could it had come from, she wondered. Up ahead, she spotted the bald stranger smiling at her. Then before she could react he had appeared in front of her, causing her to gasp. He quickly grabbed her face and slammed her into the ground before stomping, and presumably, killing her.

Yuto smirked, pleased, then he noticed all the other leaf Ninja that were gathered around him and turned to them. They narrowed their eyes, ready to fight while Yuto looked disturbingly calm.

"Anyone else?" Yuto offered, practically giving them a free shot.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!"

Yuto turned around and smiled when he saw Naruto standing above him with a serious look on very his face.

"Lord Hokage!" One ninja cried.

"Oh thank goodness he's here!" Another added.

"Go get him, Naruto!" A young Ninja cheered.

"So, you've finally arrived." Yuto said, pleased as he faced Naruto. "I know a man of your stature is hard to get in contact with so I knew I had to do something _flashy_ to get your attention."

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"My name… is Yuto. But you can call me…" he began before taking a fighting position. "The winds of _change_."

Yuto then did the Tiger seal, the Ox seal, the Tiger seal again and then the Rat seal much to Naruto's surprise before he took a deep breath.

"Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu!" Yuto said expelled a large quantity of water, in the form of a powerful torrent, towards Naruto who leapt out of the way just before it struck a house and broke it in half. The people below it saw the incoming debris and screamed, Naruto heard this and then swiftly appeared near them before grabbing them and pulling them all out of the way before the building could crush them. They sighed, relieved.

"Thank you, Seventh." One of them said. Naruto nodded then turned to Yuto before quickly leaping back up to face him.

"Nice moves, I see you've mastered the Teleportation Jutsu, nicely." Yuto commended him.

"Look, there's too many innocent people here. Why don't we go outside the village, we'll fight there." Naruto offered.

"Hmm, perhaps you are right. This village is a bit crowded… allow me to make sure _no one_ gets in our way." Yuto said, before quickly performing some signs, shocking Naruto. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Yuto took a deep breath and created volley of small fireballs, which were sent flying in an unpredictable manner. They seem to purposely avoid Naruto and zoomed to the crowded area behind him and to his sides, exploding upon impact.

He soon stopped and once did, Naruto turned around and gasped in horror when he saw that he had just single-handedly destroyed a large chuck of the village and it's populace. From the other side of the village, where the rest of the civilians were being evacuated, an older Sakura, Kakashi, Sai and Shikamaru saw the giant explosion from afar.

"What's going on!?" Sakura questioned. "Did the intruder do that?"

"Probably, and it looks like he just blew up half the village." Shikamaru observed.

"Looks like." Sai agreed.

"This is bad…" Kakashi muttered, grimly.

"Yeah. And knowing Naruto, he's right in the center of it." Sakura deduced.

"Then come on, let's get to Naruto! Quickly!" Kakashi said, as they began to make their way over to the source of the large scale destruction.

At the said source, Naruto continued to stare in shock and horror at sight of burning parts of the village and presumed villagers that had just died because of the blasts. He stared at the flames with an open mouth before he turned toward Yuto, who showed no remorse.

Looking greatly angered by this thoughtless act of destruction, Naruto's fists cracked and shook with fury before moving forward at incredible speed.

"NO!" he yelled before delivering a swift punch into Yuto face. The rogue was barely phased by the attack and rubbed his cheek.

"My, my, don't you have a bad temper?" Yuto smirked, evilly. "I did as you requested and cleared the area around us of innocents, do you disagree with my methods?"

"You _monster! _I thought I told you to leave these people out of this!" Naruto roared.

"There are no people around here to leave out, remember?" Yuto commented.

"Why are you doing this? Those people did _nothing_ to deserve that." Naruto stated, growing more angry.

"My goals are of no importance to you, seeing as though you won't be alive by the end of the day." Yuto smirked, evilly. "And _that_ 'Lord Hokage'… is a promise. And I _always_ keep my promises."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his opponent, who before he knew it, launched a gust of air at him via strong kick. Naruto leapt over his attack and side kicked him across the face, Yuto grabbed his foot and threw him away. Naruto quickly created some shadow clones that launched him right back at Yuto and allowed him to head-butt him squarely in the face.

Yuto backed up and rubbed his head. "A head-butt… not the most graceful of moves, but most effective none the less."

"Alright you, starting talking. Who sent you here?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, no one sent me Lord Hokage… unless you count the voice of God." Yuto smiled.

The Seventh growled. "Why you…" he began to say.

"Naruto!"

The Hokage turned and saw Shikamaru, a now older Sakura and Sai plus Kakashi as well, leaping down onto a roof behind him.

"Don't worry. We're here for you!" Sai called out.

"Reinforcements, eh? Naruto, if you _really_ don't want any more casualties, then I suggest you tell your friends to stay out of this, for their own safety." Yuto advised Naruto. The others all growled in anger but stopped when Naruto raised his arm.

"Stay out of this one guys. I owe him. He's _mine_, so keep back." Naruto stated, firmly.

"But Naruto…" Sakura began.

"No buts Sakura! I won't allow any more people to die tonight!" Naruto told her. "If he manages to get by me then he's all yours."

"You think we're just gonna let you do this alone!?" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"He's right Naruto, you can't do this alone." Kakashi added.

"I'm afraid he doesn't have a choice." Yuto said as he suddenly whipped out a fan and unfolded it, then before anyone could react he swept it in front of them. "Ninja Art: Giant Gust!"

A giant gust of wind was then blown in their direction, and each of the Leaf Ninja's held up their arms to shield their faces from the sheer force of the fierce winds. Eventually Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi were all sent flying backwards. They all collided into the roof of a building, alive but barely awake.

"No!" Naruto cried, he turned to Yuto, angry. "Why you…"

"Good, now that I have your _full_ attention… let's _battle._" Yuto declared.

Naruto nodded and assumed his Nine-Tails Chakra cloak as he prepared to face Yuto, who readied himself for the battle. The two stared at each other for a period of time before suddenly moving so fast they vanished. Everyone looked up to see the two clashing multiple times in the sky, each matching each other blow for blow. Once Naruto saw that he was able to fight on par with him he quickly leapt back.

"Not bad… Better amp up my game." Naruto said before he closed his eyes and quickly assumed his Tailed Beast Sage Mode. Yuto noticed this and smiled

"Ah, Sage Mode. Well, _two_ can play at _that_ game my friend," he said before pressing his hands together and waiting for a period of time. Naruto looked at him, confused by what he was doing but as soon as he figured it out it was too late.

Yuto then gained a black pigmentation around his eyes, yellow lion eyes and with some sharp claw on his hands. Naruto gasped in shock.

"You're a sage!" he said.

The villain smirked. "Yes, I am. And… I have the strength the mighty lion!" he roared as he dove towards Naruto, with an image of a lion in front of him briefly. Caught off guard, Naruto was then tackled off the roof and began to fall before he suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, a Shadow Clone…" Yuto realized before the real Naruto appeared and kicked him in the side, sending him flying through a building. Upon emerging from the other side he flew through the air backwards and then slowed himself down by pressing his feet against the roof of the building he was flying over and then stopping. Naruto leapt down in front of him on the other side and assumed his Tailed Beast Sage Mode once again.

As they continued to stare each other down, the sky's above them continued to rumble until lightning cracked above and thunder boomed while it started to pour buckets of rain down upon them, not that either of them really cared.

"This thunderstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise." Yuto said, grinning sadistically.

"There is no end for me, _no end_!" Naruto proclaimed. He then created a Rasenshuriken. "Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!"

Naruto quickly tossed it like a frisbee right at Yuto, who barely had time to perform the right signs.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!" Yuto cried as he released a blast of wind at Naruto's own wind attack, which quickly overwhelmed his and knocked him back. He quickly landed on a tower nearby. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Naruto dropping towards him with an even larger version of the Rasengan.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto cried as he dropped it down towards him, creating an sizable explosion.

Yuto leapt right of the cloud of smoke but Naruto zipped through as well and looked him square in the face before pounding him relentlessly and then sending him flying backwards with one punch.

The rogue grabbed a pole as he flew and swung around on it so that he could face Naruto again. He then began to fire multiple vacuum bullets as Naruto jumped and leapt toward him again with his Planetary Rasengan this time. He then dove towards him and yelled as he lunged forward just as Yuto charged up his chakra in his fist and extended it. The two attacks met and created another explosion. They both leapt out of the explosion and landed on opposing buildings, with Naruto's chakra cloak temporarily gone for the moment.

"Not bad, I've just about reached my limit." Yuto admitted. "I should have expected as much, seeing as that I'm fighting _you_, Naruto."

"Why do you want to kill me anyway?" Naruto questioned. "I don't even know who you are."

"No. No, you don't. But I know _you_. And I am going to _fix_ the mistake you made long ago." Yuto stated.

"Mistake?" Naruto echoed, confused. "What the hell are you even talking about!?"

"What I'm saying is… the world cannot survive like this, things must change back to the way they were." Yuto told him. "_That's_ why."

"But if things remained they were, then the world would have been destroyed! Don't you see that!? I won't let everything we've built or my Master's legacy be destroyed!" Naruto proclaimed. "_That_ is a promise I'm making to _you_!"

"You're a wise soul Naruto, but you must understand that once change begins it cannot be stopped, even by the Hokage." Yuto stated, firmly. "Very soon the rest of the world will see that."

"You know you can't win! You can't destroy what I really am! Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger would surface and take my place! Not one death will go unaccounted for, not one!" Naruto exclaimed as he powered up again and reassumed his Tailed Beast Cloak before zooming towards Yuto and creating a Rasengan. "And _that's_… another promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Naruto." Yuto said as he leapt forward.

"Right back at ya, pal!" Naruto shot back as he jumped toward him also.

The two then dove toward each other, with Yuto creating an energy attack of his own and when they clashed another explosion occurred. They then began another lengthy battle, with Naruto throwing nearly every different type of Rasengan at Yuto who was desperately trying to fight back and gradually getting overwhelmed. Eventually, Naruto kicked him right in the face and knocked him onto a roof where he slammed his foot on his chest upon leaping over and landing on him.

"Impressive, but if you think you've defeated me, you're _wrong_. I got a lot more tricks up my sleeve." Yuto promised. "Sooner or later, your gonna make a mistake and that will be the _last_ time."

"Yeah? Well_ I'm_ not the one whose currently kneeling at the moment. Now… I'll make this as quick and painless as I can. When you wake up your gonna find yourself in a prison cell, goodbye!" Naruto said as he prepared the finishing blow "Rasen…"

"Dad!"

Naruto turned and was shocked when he saw Boruto running down the street toward him and Yuto and stopping once he got close enough.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered, to himself.

"Ah, the son has come to help the father." Yuto observed, smiling. "How quaint."

"Boruto!" Naruto cried. "Why are you come out here!? Just run! You can't win!"

"I'm not leaving you, Dad!" Boruto stated, firmly.

"Yes, you are! It's too dangerous right now just get back to your mother and sister! Protect them!"

"But father…" Boruto began.

"Darn it! I won't ask again Boruto!" Naruto yelled, impatiently.

"Daddy! Boruto!"

The two spiky haired young men then turned around and saw yet another Uzumaki rushing over in a hurry, it was none other than Himawari herself.

"Himawari!?" Boruto exclaimed, surprised. "What are _you_ doing here? You were supposed to stay with Mom!"

"I couldn't just let you go off to die! You or Daddy!" Himawari stated. "Besides, Mommy said she'd be here soon."

Naruto sighed. "Great. Just great… Boruto, Himawari, don't put yourselves in danger like this. Just go!" he yelled.

"But Daddy…" Himawari began.

"Don't argue with me! Now leave!" Naruto ordered. He was then surprised when Yuto vanished and then reappeared in front of the two kids, startling them.

"Too late," he said before he grabbed both of them, twirled around then sent them flying with a gust of air. Naruto's eyes widened.

"BORUTO! HIMAWARI!" Naruto screamed as the two flew through the air.

* * *

><p>The two continued to fly until they both crashed through the window of Hokage's office and slid across the floor. They seemed to be unharmed but looked very dazed and sore as they stood up.<p>

"Oh… where are we?" Himawari asked, dazed.

"In Dad's office…" Boruto said. "Now where is…"

Suddenly someone crashed right through the wall of the office in front of them, causing Himawari to scream. When the dust cleared, Yuto was standing before them looking serious.

"Well, well, you're alive." Yuto remarked. "I'm amazed that you both managed to survive that attack."

"Too bad for you! Now let's fight!" Boruto declared as he readied himself while Himiwari hid behind him.

"Is this _really_ how to want to play this game? Very well, but first let me offer you children a choice; surrender or _die_." Yuto said, darkly.

Himawari shook in fear behind her older brother, who stood his ground. "Ah, go to hell, loser!" he said.

"_Die_ it is." Yuto declared, as he did a fighting stance, along with Boruto.

"Bring it on! I'm not scared of you!" Boruto boasted.

"You _should_ be, boy." Yuto stated. "Now while I would love to kill Naruto, killing his _children_ is the next best thing."

Boruto narrowed his eyes while sweat dripped from his face. "Yeah? We'll _you'll_ never know."

"Oh?" Yuto asked, interested.

"Yeah! Because I know how to do _this_!" Boruto said, before he did a sign. "Transform!"

Boruto then transformed into his Sexy Jutsu form and blew Yuto a kiss, but the villain did not look phased by it, nor did Himiwari.

"Boruto? Why are you a naked girl?" Himawari asked, innocently.

"Well because…" Boruto began before Yuto suddenly punched his girl form in the face and caused him to revert to normal. He slid into the door.

"Brother!" The little girl cried as she rushed over to him.

"Now… I'm going… to _end_ this!" Yuto declared as he did the horse and tiger seals. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Yuto exhaled a fireball and launched it right at the kids. Himiwari screamed and held her head in terror then Boruto spotted a reflective piece of metal and held it up. The fireball bounced off the metal and caused it to go upward and punch a hole in the ceiling. The shockwave then knocked Yuto down.

"Quick, up there!" Boruto said, pointing to the hole in the ceiling. The two then began to use some boxes to climb up to the ceiling while Yuto slowly began to recover. Once he saw that they were up, he did _not_ look pleased.

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive on the roof of the Hokage's building where they could see the lower part of the village, half of which was currently on fire, not that they noticed at the time.

"Ok… now we're on the roof." Boruto declared.

"At least it's stopped raining." Himawari pointed out.

"How fortunate for you." Someone said.

They turned and saw Yuto leaping up and landing in front of them, causing them to scream. "Too bad it won't help you," he said. He saw them shaking in fear and chuckled. "If you wish not to fight back I understand. But I am going to destroy you both no matter what."

"What… what do we do big brother?" Himawari stuttered, shaking in fear. However, Boruto was not faring much better and looked just as terrified as she was.

"Uh… uh… Run!" Boruto finally cried out as they both began to dash away from Yuto as fast as they could, but Yuto performed and his hand signs too quickly.

"Earth Style: Dark Swamp!" Yuto exclaimed.

Yuto then changed the surface of roof's floor beneath the two children into mud and created a swamp that was small but just as effective. The adhesive, chakra-infused mud ensnared the kid's bodies, making it almost impossible for them to move or continue running.

"Hey! What the…?" Boruto cried, as he and sister struggled to free their feet from the mud like trap beneath them.

"Nowhere to run." Yuto declared as he exhaled wind-infused chakra onto a sword like weapon. The kids froze with fear. "Time to _die_."

Yuto zoomed towards them and the two Uzumaki children screamed in fear, closed their eyes and held up their arms to cover themselves from the upcoming attack. Then after a long and terrifying moment, they heard the sound of the sword piecing something but slowly realize it wasn't them and each opened an eye and then the other. They glanced at each other.

"Brother…?" Himawari spoke up.

"Yeah?" Boruto responded.

"Are we dead?" she inquired.

"Uh… I don't think so… so did we…" Boruto began before he and Himiwari saw what was in front of them and their eyes widened as they gasped in horror.

In front of them, they saw their father standing in the path of Yuto, with the air sword going right through his chest and his heart. The two kids stared at their father in horror and in shock as he coughed out some blood while Yuto smirked. It look a long while before one of them finally spoke.

"W-Why…?" Boruto finally manage to spit out, shocked beyond belief while tears began to form in Himiwari's eyes. Naruto turned to his kids and smiled.

"Because… you called me 'Dad'… everyday… thank you… both of you… for letting me be a father to you… thank you… thank you… thank…" Naruto whispered slower and slower until he finally let out his last breath. Yuto quickly removed his sword and allowed Naruto to fall right over onto his side in front of his kids, looking up with unblinking eyes.

As he died, Naruto's usual bright blue eyes became glassy, wide and dilated and inside of him, the Nine Tailed Fox that was bonded to him, Kurama, began to feel Naruto die and once the host of a Tailed Beast dies, so does the beast itself. The slowly began to fade out around him, and the fox itself began to feel weak.

"No. NO! NARUTO!" Kurama screamed, distraught inside of Naruto before the light quickly died out, thus he died as well.

Outside of Naruto, Himiwari and Boruto were still stunned beyond belief while Yuto, who had just sensed Naruto's chakra level vanishing looked pleased with himself.

"I told you I'd kill you didn't I?" Yuto questioned, mockingly.

The two children in front of him continued to stared in shock and horror and stayed perfectly still like statues, it was almost as if they couldn't believe what had just happened. But it did. It took a long while before the realization that their father was now dead began to sink into their heads which started when they began to see blood pouring out of Naruto's open wound, this created a massive emotional reaction as tears threatened to pour down their faces as they raced over to their father.

"DAD!" They both yelled as they rushed over him, tearfully. Boruto held up his father's head while Himiwari shook him tearfully.

"Dad! You can't die! No, Dad!" Boruto begged.

"Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Himiwari cried.

Just then they heard somebody call out to them. "Boruto! Himawari!"

The kids turned and saw their mother landing on the other side of the roof, lifting their spirits a bit.

"Mommy!" Himawari called out.

Hinata glanced at Naruto's body and gasped sharply as her eyes widened with horror just like her kids. It didn't take long for her to figure out what had happened and how and it easy made her heart break in two and then stop. Her body shook as tears threatened to flow down her face as she stared at the body of the love of her life.

"Naruto. Oh gosh no… what did he do to you Naruto?" Hinata asked, as she stared at Naruto's body with a heartbroken expression.

Hinata slowly made her way to Naruto's lifeless body then, when she finally reaches him, she slowly lifted his head to her knees as she then touches his cheeks. She then started to cry and her tears started to fall on his cheeks. Not wanting to believe he was dead she shook him and fruitlessly tried to wake him up.

"Naruto? Naruto, please wake up, _please_ wake up. You're ok… you're ok… just breath. _Breath_. Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me. Stay with me. You stay with me. Naruto. Naruto! No, please! Don't leave me! Please!" she cried. She held onto Naruto's body as she continued to weep, along with her children. Her tears fell on his cheeks one by one. "Don't go…"

Yuto stepped forward toward the grieving family, with his hands on his hips, he seemed very satisfied.

"Now, do you see? Your ties to peace are dwindling." Yuto said, smugly.

Hinata looked up at him, looking angry. "He was my husband, he was everything to me… everything!" she cried. Her voice then grew more furious. "And you killed him! _You killed him_!"

"Yes, I did." Yuto confirmed, he almost sounded proud of himself. "What a shame your beloved husband had to go away, but _I'm_ still here."

"How _could you_!?" Hinata demanded, angrily. She then charged up her Twin Lion Fists attack and charged straight toward him. "_I'll kill you_!"

Yuto didn't seem phased by this and simply back-handed her, sending her flying backwards.

"Mommy!" Himawari cried as she rushed to her mother and helped her up as she groaned in pain.

"It's cute that you actually thought that would work." Yuto said, smugly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got bigger fish to fry. One Kage down… four to go."

Yuto then leapt off the edge of the building and began to leap out towards the village's gate again. Boruto, full of rage and not wanting to let his father's murderer get away, quickly stood up.

"No, wait!" Boruto cried out as he leapt forward and began to chase after Yuto.

"Boruto! Come back!" Hinata screamed.

"Big brother!" Himiwari yelled, tearfully.

But Boruto refused to listen and continued leaping after Yuto while Hinata cried and resumed cradling Naruto's body in the background. Her one true love had just been taken from this world and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. He was gone. Just like her Neji, and there was nothing she could do to bring him back. Tears streamed down her face like waterfalls once more and she didn't look she was ever gonna slow down. As she did so every happy memory they shared together zoomed through her mind. Their first meeting, when they arrived at the academy, the first time she held his hand, Naruto's proposal, and especially their first kiss.

"Naruto… Naruto… please… please! Please come back to me… You can't die. I can't lose you… not again… I love you too much… please. If you can hear me… I love you… I love you…" Hinata cried. "Please… don't leave me!"

Hinata then continued to break down and cry right next to her daughter who sobbed as well while the rain continued to fall down upon them.

* * *

><p>Nearby, the rest of the Rookie Nine were all gathered with some of the other Leaf Ninja waiting for Naruto to give them some kind of sign whilst protecting their children. Then, using her Sensory Jutsu, the now older Ino felt something that shook her to the core, she soon worked up enough courage to say it.<p>

"He's… _gone_," she said. Everyone turned to her and gasped, wide eyed. "Naruto's _gone_!"

Sakura, ones Naruto's closest friend couldn't believe what she had heard and stared out in the distance. "Na…ruto…" she said, slowly as a single tear fell down her face. "No…"

* * *

><p><strong>Song Played Duringt the Event: Naruto OST 1 - Sadness and Sorrow<strong>


	8. Pursuit

**Chapter 8**

Elsewhere, Yuto continued to make tracks towards the village's exit point, still feeling pleased that the job he journeyed all this way to do was over. Several ninja's tried to stop him but Yuto simply kicked, punched and knocked away every last one of them that got in his way without losing any speed at all.

Behind him, Boruto continued to leap from building to building as well, following the same path and gaining on him. The fury on the kid's face was almost indescribable. He eventually got onto a higher building then Yuto and jumped off it as soon as he jumped from his, causing him to land right on him and wrap his limbs around him. This sudden grab caused Yuto to lose his concentration and also caused both of them to fall to the ground and land on some crates.

They both then rolled off the crates and slowly stood back up and faced each other with steely eyes. Yuto actually looked a bit amused.

"Well, well, determined little fellow, aren't you?" he remarked.

"You… you stabbed my Dad through the heart… You _killed _him!? WHY!?" Boruto screamed.

"If you want to know _that_ Boruto… your gonna have to _catch_ me." Yuto smiled before he then took off. Boruto growled and took off after him.

The two of the ran all over the village, around every corner and over every building that was in their way. Despite his size, Yuto was significantly faster than young Boruto, as the twelve-year old could barely able to keep up with him as he continued to run after him. Eventually, despite now being closer to the gate, Yuto met a dead end and that was when Boruto landed behind him.

"Nowhere to run now!" Boruto declared, as Yuto turned to him.

"You don't want to do this? Do you boy? Shouldn't you be with mother and sister… and your _father_?" Yuto mocked him.

"_No_. I told you; I'm not afraid of you!" Boruto declared

"And like I told _you_; you _should_ be." Yuto told him. "I just took down a Kage, what can _you_ do to stop me?"

"The best I can that's what!" Boruto cried. "There's no politics here buddy, just good old fashioned _revenge_! Nobody else, just _you_… and _me_! Let's go!"

Boruto roared as he charged toward Yuto and tried to strike him but Yuto easily blocked in and punched him in the gut, knocking the air out of him and causing him to cough up some blood and spit.

The two continued to use Taijutsu to fight and while Boruto relied primarily on his reflexes and speed to try to overwhelm his opponent with random striking, Yuto quickly revealed himself to be a very methodical fighter, using his superior speed to strike at precise spots in order to systemically wear down young Boruto, who continued to fight with his emotions running high and with no plan whatsoever. After a lengthy fist fight, Yuto easily defeated Boruto in hand-to-hand combat, quickly pummeling him to the point he was unable to fight back and sent him flying back with an uppercut.

Yuto chuckled at the sight of the weakened boy. "You lose, _boy_," he taunted. Then Boruto groaned as he struggled to get up again. "Hmm, still standing I see, well no matter. Your good Boruto, but you're no Naruto Uzumaki. So by all means _flee_, cling to your wretched life. And then, one day, when you're actually strong enough… come back and _face me_."

The twelve-year olds eyes widened as he began to lose consciousness and fall over but he quickly regained his footing and dropped to his eyes looking exhausted.

"Oh, still got some fight left in you, huh? Guess you get that from your father." Yuto observed. "But no matter how hard you try, you'll _never_ be as good as Naruto Uzumaki, understand?"

Boruto panted for a bit, squeezed his eyes tightly while tears streamed down his face. Then when he opened them, something happened. His eyes became blank before each changing color, one green and one orange. They both glowed brightly.

Yuto looked a bit surprised by this but also very impressed. "Well, well, it seems that your dormant Byakugan cells have mutated into a new visual Jutsu, once awoken not unlike the Sharingan, very interesting."

Boruto then came running towards him with a look of animalistic fury in his eyes. He soon launched a series of attacks upon Yuto who, while still managing to outdo Boruto due to his experience, slowly started to struggle because of Boruto's increased speed and strength and was now attacking him more methodically, just like he did. Yuto backed away.

"Nice moves, because of your youth your much more agile then me, but it makes no difference. Because now I'm going to _end_ your life, just like I did your father's." Yuto stated, which made Boruto growl even more. Yuto then did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

In a few puffs of smoke, there were now multiple clones of Yuto standing before Boruto, who grew even more angry since he knew deep down that Yuto was using this Jutsu to insult his father.

"Which one of us is real?" They all taunted.

"I don't care!" Boruto snapped as his eyes glowed before leapt forward and began to kick punch and slice the clones with his Kunai as he apparently made his way to the real ones. The ones in front of him then disappeared upon him striking them. Then Boruto tossed some shuriken that flew through the air and ended up striking all the clones except the real one which he attempted to attack with his kunai but Yuto blocked him with his own kunai and then backed away quickly.

"Hmm, seems your able to see through my shadow clones _and_ your aim has improved. I wonder…" Yuto said, as he did the tiger seal. "Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Jutsu."

Yuto then exerted an illusionary effect upon Boruto, attempting to trap him in a world of darkness. But that did not seem to slow Boruto down at all as he accurately ran through the darkness and attempted to strike Yuto, while growling like a wild animal. The rogue back flipped out of the way

"Hmm, it seems that Genjutsu doesn't work on you either, thanks to those new eyes of yours…" he observed. "Very well then… let's try _this_!"

Yuto then began to perform multiple signs, Boruto watched him closely as his eyes glowed briefly. He then saw Yuto's Jutsu being performed seconds before it happened and readied himself.

"That's it…" Boruto muttered, quietly.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!" Yuto shouted as he took a deep breath and exhaled, kneading his chakra into flames, which were then manipulated into a genuine-looking dragon that roared and went straight for Boruto who quickly did his own Jutsu.

"Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu!" Boruto said before the roof of the building turned to sand, allowing him to sink inside before the stream of flames could hit him.

"What!?" The rogue said before suddenly he felt a rumbling beneath him and suddenly Boruto bursts from the ground beneath him and delivered an uppercut, similar to how his father defeated his Uncle Neji in the Chūnin Exams. Yuto back flipped backwards and landed on the ground below. Boruto jumped down as well and faced him.

"Alright, time to try out this new Jutsu I've been working on." Boruto said as he held out his right hand and began channeling his chakra into his palm. "It's not complete yet… but I have to try!"

A small ball of compressed chakra then appeared in Boruto's hand, much to the surprise of Yuto who narrowed his eyes.

"Hey you dirtbag! Why don't I introduce you to my secret… weapon!" he declared, as he lunged his hands forward and attempted to fire something but his chakra slowly disappeared. "What!?"

Yuto raised a brow. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Darn it! It didn't work!" he grumbled.

"Hmm, it seems your all out of chakra, how disappointing… and I wanted to _prolong_ your _misery_." Yuto said, sinisterly.

"No way! This battle isn't over!" Boruto said as he began to step forward. "I won't… let you… get away… with this! You ruthless… heartless… dirtbag!"

Boruto stepped into the light of the post, but once the light shined over his eyes they began to glow and practically burn. He screamed and held his eyes in pain while dropping to his knees, looking weak.

"My eyes… they burn! Can't see!" Boruto cried, shaking in pain.

"It looks like you can't control it, boy. I'm not surprised." Yuto remarked. "And it seems your eyes have one major _weakness_, what a _pity_."

Boruto panted and raised his head once again, blood flowing down his eyes like tears as they reverted to normal.

"I'm gonna _kill_ you…" Boruto growled.

"Perhaps." Yuto said, calmly. "But first… you'll need to wake up."

"What?" Boruto asked, confused before Yuto gave him a strong kick that sent him flying back into the village. A loud crash was heard as soon as he made impact. Yuto smirked to himself and then started to leap and run through the exit to the village.

The many drops of rain eventually woke Boruto right up, it had been a while since Yuto knocked him out and the pain he felt from his kick was still fresh as he groaned while sitting up.

"Oh… my head…" Boruto groaned before he remembered Yuto and quickly stood up, ready to fight. "Yuto!"

The twelve year old looked left and right but quickly figured out that Yuto had already long left, which made sense considering he was knocked out for a while.

"He's gone…" he realized. Boruto growled. "Ugh! Coward! This isn't over! You hear me!? This isn't over yet, Yuto!"

The spiky haired young Ninja then turned towards the village and quickly remembered what had transpired in the past few hours.

"Dad…" he muttered, sadly.

Boruto then began to slowly make his way back into the village, his feet practically dragging along. He soon reached the part of the village with houses and began to walk past all of them, not noticing all the injured being taken away as well as the dead, the sad and traumatic faces of all the villagers, nor his own friends, who were barred from participating by their parents. Sarada saw him walking by and attempted to reach out and call out to him but decided not to. During the whole time he was walking he was carrying with him a sore body and a broken heart.

The kid then arrived at the Hokage building and then leapt all the way to the roof, where his mother and sister had not removed from the spot they were before and continued to hold and cry over Naruto's dead body which Boruto began to walk toward, crying.

"Dad… why'd you have to do it, why'd you have to leave me? It's not fair!" Boruto said as he continued to walk back to his Dad with tears still flowing down his face.

Once he got close enough he could see his mother and sister still grieving over his father's corpse. They slowly raised their heads and turned to him.

"Boruto…" Himawari whispered, sobbing.

"He is…" Boruto began, part of him still not wanting to believe it. He turned to Hinata. "Mom?"

"I… I'm afraid he really is _gone_…" Hinata declared, sounding devastated. Boruto gasped and started to cry.

"Oh Dad… no… No! This just isn't _fair_!" Boruto cried as he kneeled down and held up his Dad's head again while his mother and sister continued to cry and hold each other tightly close by. "Dad… Dad! DAD!"

Boruto screamed upward to the heavens as loud as he could while lightning flashed and thunder boomed all around them and an image of a tiger roaring appeared above Boruto. The golden age, along with Naruto's reign was over and in its place was the beginning of a new era. An era… of _darkness_.


	9. Requiem

**Chapter 9**

Later, after informing the rest of the Leaf of what transpired, everyone in Leaf City decided to give him and their other fallen heroes a proper funeral to honor them, while also repairing the damages done to their city thanks to the mysterious invader.

On the day of the funeral, the whole village was there and everyone was dressed in black, it was raining, appropriately and everyone had sad and broken looks on their faces especially the ones who knew Naruto best, such as Kakashi, the former Sixth Hokage, Iruka and the former Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. And it wasn't just the village that was there, but people from all over the Shinobi World came also to pay their respects to the world's greatest hero.

Boruto stood next to his mother crying and heartbroken mother and sister plus his friends and teacher in front of a picture of his father and during the entire funeral Boruto didn't make a single sound. But as he stood in there in the pouring rain, images of his father dying right in front of him and Yuto's evil face flashed in his mind, making his fist clench and crack while tears finally began to flow down his face as well.

Pretty soon, it was indefinite to everyone, Naruto had passed from the Earth. Leaving his loved ones behind. Unfortunately, this unhappy occasion was merely a foreshadowing of the dark times that were still to come for everyone.

Sometime after the funeral everybody started to head home in the rain, still looking greatly depressed. Himawari held her mother's hand tightly as they also continue to trudge on home together with Boruto walking behind them, both still looking devastated. Then they heard someone call out to them.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata and her daughter turned and see Sakura, Shikamaru, an older Tamari and their children walking over to them.

"Oh… Sakura." Hinata said. "What is it?"

"I… wanted to see how you were doing with… you know." Sakura said, before he voice trailed off.

Hinata lowered. "Yeah… we're managing."

"I'm so sorry Hinata, we should have helped him when he had the chance…" Shikamaru said, regretfully. "If we hadn't let him fight that guy on his own… maybe he…"

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder. "Shikamaru, Naruto did what he thought was right and I'm sure he knew if we _did_ get involved we would have all been killed…"

"Yeah, and knowing him he probably would have never allowed that." Tamari stated.

Shikamaru sighed. "Figures… the only time I do what Naruto says and leave him alone and he gets killed," he muttered, feeling lousy.

They all lower their heads sadly as they remembered him. Then Sarada spoke up.

"So… any luck finding the guy who did this?" she asked, curiously.

"No. Not yet." Sakura responded.

"But we're close, and as soon as we do we're going after him and we're gonna bring him to justice." Shikamaru stated, firmly.

"What!? But Dad he killed the Hokage, shouldn't we…" Shikadai began.

"No son, Naruto spent the better half of his life trying to eliminate the hate of the Shinobi World and from personal experience I can tell you that killing only breeds more hatred and it does nothing to bring the one you lost back." Shikamaru told him. "If we're gonna stop him, we're gonna do it the way Naruto would."

Hinata silently agreed with him. Then she noticed something that made her eyes widen.

"Wait… where's Boruto?" Hinata asked, worried. They all looked around and finally noticed that Boruto was not with them.

"He's gone!" Himawari cried

"But… he was just here!" Sakura said, baffled.

"That idiot… where the heck did he go?" Shikadai wondered.

Sarada turned in the direction of the Hokage office. "I think I have an idea," she said. Everyone turned to where she was looking and quickly got what she was saying. Hinata then began to move toward that direction.

"Boruto!" she cried before Shikamaru stopped.

"Wait," he said.

"But Shikamaru…" Hinata began.

"He's right, just leave the kid alone for now." Tamari told the widow.

"Don't worry Hinata, he'll be back. Kids his age… they just need a way to let it all out." Shikamaru assured her.

Most of them looked in the direction of the Hokage office, while Shikadai scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, inside the Hokage office, Boruto had just opened the door and stepped inside the empty room.<p>

He stared at his father's old chair for some time, remembering back when he was young and he rushed inside to give his father a hug and get him to play with him despite his father being very busy.

Then, something inside of him snapped and he quickly started wrecking the office breaking the desk, trashing the computers, and destroying the paper work as he yelled in a rage, the image of Yuto fresh in his mind. After he threw one last computer out the window, he dropped to his knees and began crying in the middle of the wrecked office. He then saw a picture of him, his Dad, his Mom and Himiwari laying on the ground nearby and took it. Boruto looked at it, sadly.

"Daddy…" he whispered as his tears fell on the picture, specifically the spot where his father was.

* * *

><p>When he finally returned home Boruto immediately avoided him mother and sister and went to his dark room and sat on the bed sulking. Hinata entered.<p>

"Boruto? You been very quiet. Do you… want to talk?" Hinata asked him quietly, Hanzo was still silent and didn't respond. "Ok…

Hinata turned to leave and just then Boruto spoke.

"Why did he do it, Mom?"

Hinata turned around. "Huh?"

"Why did he have to sacrifice himself for me and Himiwari? After what said to him…?"

"Well… Naruto always did tell that no matter how much you yelled at him he'd still love you, more than his own life. He always did put the lives of the ones he loved over his own even if it meant he wouldn't make it…"

"But we could have!" Boruto stated as he stood up. "We could have gotten out of there together! We could have fought him off! We could have fought… "

Tears began to pour down Boruto face. "I _yelled_ at him Mom… he was trying to teach me something and I threw it in his face then wound up a situation that got him killed, it's all my fault."

Boruto and Hinata hugged.

"I'm such a jerk," he muttered, sadly.

The two of them stood there, embracing each other in silence and with broken hearts before Boruto finally heard a faint crying coming from close by, he quickly realized who it was that was crying.

"Himiwari…" Boruto said with realization in his voice.

"She's been crying since we got back…" Hinata said, sadly. "She needs her big brother right now."

Boruto knew that she was right and sighed as he made his way to the door. "Ok, I'm on it."

Hinata watched her son go as he made his way to Himawari's room with a sad look.

Boruto soon reached his little sister's bedroom door and slowly opened it and saw like him, she was also sitting on her bed in the dark and crying. Her tears each fell on a picture of her, Boruto and their father that was on the floor. Boruto looked at her sympathetically before he stepped inside and made his presence known.

"Himiwari?" Boruto spoke up, his sister sniffled a bit and took notice of him. "You ok, sis?"

The blue haired girl sniffed again and whipped her nose. "No…" she said, tearfully.

"Yeah, me neither…" Boruto sighed as he went over and sat beside her, looking equally depressed. The two siblings sat there in silence for a long period of time before one of them finally spoke again.

"Things aren't ever gonna be the same… are they?" Himiwari guessed.

Boruto shook his head. "No…"

"Thought so…" Himiwari muttered.

"Yeah… Dad's only been gone for a day and the elders are already trying to decide on a new Hokage." Boruto told her.

"But I don't want a new Hokage… Daddy was the Hokage. The best Hokage. I want it to be _him_." Himawari stated, pouting.

"Yeah… I never thought I'd say it… but I still want it to be him too…" Boruto confessed, defeated.

"I miss Daddy…" Himawari cried.

"Yeah… me too…" Boruto nodded, crestfallen.

"What are we gonna do without him?" Himiwari asked.

"I don't know sis…" Boruto admitted. "Dad's legacy is over… it's up to us now to follow in his footsteps… I mean… everyone expects us to…"

"And I _want_ to!" Himawari stated. "I want to be just a good Hokage as Daddy was! I want… I want… I want Daddy back!"

The little girl lowered her head and resumed sobbing once more. Boruto looked at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Himawari…" Boruto said, as he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, still crying. "Don't worry sis, I'm gonna find the guy who did this to Dad… and I'm gonna _kill_ him. I promise that on my life. And you know our family code; we always stand by what we say."

Himawari looked at her brother a bit concerned but embraced him none the less, which he quickly returned. Hinata watched from the hallway as her two children hugged tightly with a sad look on her face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far away from the Village Hidden in the leaves, a single man wearing a dark cloak walked through a unknown wasteland alone, leaving no foot prints behind him. As the wind around him suddenly changes, he finally turns around and reveals himself to be an older Sasuke Uchiha, former rogue ninja and father of Sarada. He looks disconcerted by the wind change and looks toward the burning sunset behind him.<p>

"The wind… those clouds… the color of blood… something is wrong," he muttered before suddenly and somehow becoming aware of the event that now everyone in the Ninja World knew. "Naruto…"

* * *

><p>As he learned this, the killer of the Seventh Hokage continued to make his way through the forest, jumping from branch to branch and he seemed to be heading North and toward the Land of Wind, where his next target laid. He smiled sinisterly as he continued moving.<p> 


	10. Departure

**Chapter 10**

Sometime later, Boruto was still sulking in his room and staring at something in his hand which appeared to be his father's old headband, which was given to him by Iruka, with a sad expression on his face. Goh suddenly opened the door and entered the dark room

"Uh, hey dude," he said.

Boruto glanced in his direction. "Oh, hey." Boruto responded. "What's up, Goh?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing, you've been hiding out in your room for days." Goh told him.

"I'm fine. I just can't believe he's gone… I can't believe he's actually gone…" Boruto muttered, full of despair

"Dude, we're all taking the loss of your Dad hard, especially Sarada's mother, I hear she and your Dad were close friends." Goh remarked.

"Wasn't everyone…?" Boruto said, bitterly.

"Easy…" Goh urged him.

"Sorry just… I'm a little on edge you know?" Boruto shrugged.

"Yeah…" Goh said, understandingly. "But you still gotta get out there. You _need_ us, and we're here for you, man. Don't push us away."

Boruto glanced at him and sighed. "Ok, fine…" he said, as he stood up. "Maybe I do need some air…"

"Yes, you do now come on." Goh said, as he patted him on the back and lead him away. "By the way, I saw inside their how do you _live_ like that? I mean your worse than my Dad. Haven't you ever heard of cleaning up?"

Boruto just shrugged, while they kept on walking.

* * *

><p>Later on, the two of them were both walking down one of the empty roads of the village, the sun was getting close to setting behind them, lighting up the sky with a orangish glow.<p>

"Ok, now that we've got you out, how about some nice ramen from Ichiraku's? It'll be fun, right Ōkami?" Goh asked his dog, who barked in response.

"Uh… sure." Boruto nodded.

"Great! …Got any money?" Goh inquired, sheepishly. They then noticed Konohamaru and Sarada up ahead of them, and were shocked.

"Sensei? Sarada?" Goh said, surprised. They two then noticed.

"Oh, hey guys." Konohamaru said, pleased.

"Boruto!" Sarada cried.

The aforementioned blond kid looked up and was surprised when Sarada suddenly rushed over and hugged him, making his eyes widen and causing him to blush.

"You ok?" she asked, sadly. "I'm so sorry about your Dad…"

"Uh… yeah… I'm good…" Boruto said, and quietly slowly.

The two stayed like that for some time and before Boruto could return her hug, their Sensei then spoke up with a slight grin.

"Well, that's quite a show you two are giving us." Konohamaru teased while Goh smiled.

Sarada widened her eyes fully, backed up to look a surprised Boruto in the eye and blushed when she realized what she just did. She yelped and pushed him right over.

"Ow…" he groaned. "What the heck did you do _that_ for?"

"Uh… sorry!" Sarada bowed, blushing.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?" Boruto questioned.

"Well, I… wanted to see how you were doing. And I couldn't be around my Mom any longer, she's a wreck at the moment…" Sarada voiced.

"Yeah, wonder where _she_ was." Boruto grumbled, while folding his arms and looking away.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sarada questioned, growing anger.

"I mean your Mom was there and did _nothing_ to help! If she did, my Dad would still be alive!" Boruto exclaimed.

"That's not true! He _ordered_ her not to help!" Sarada defended.

"Yeah, well where's the point in following like _that_! She should have disobeyed and helped him!" Boruto stated, firmly.

"The point is… to not be such a _jerk_!" Sarada snapped.

"Oh, right, there's no point for _me_ because my Dad is _dead_." Boruto said, sarcastically. "_Your_ Dad just _abandoned_ you, so there's still hope."

"Hey! That was uncalled for Boruto!" Konohamaru scolded him, angrily.

"What!? I didn't say anything that wasn't true!" Boruto huffed.

"You just taking your frustrations out on _us_ because not only did you lose your father… you lost something else that day, didn't you?" Konohamaru accused.

"Yeah…" Boruto admitted, shamefully as he lowered his head before looking up at his Dad's face in the monument. "Back then… I used to mess with those faces in order to gets attention… and eventually prove that Hokage's weren't needed…. but now that he's _gone_ I feel like…"

"Like you've lost your purpose?" Konohamaru guessed.

Boruto turned to him. "Exactly! I don't know what to do now… at all!"

"That's understandable, but that doesn't mean you can start lashing out at people." Konohamaru told him. "Look Boruto, I know you miss your Dad but…"

"You don't know _anything_, Sensei! So back off!" Boruto snapped as he turned away and folded his arms. Sarada sighed and approached him. She stood by his side, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Hey… you know where I got these glasses?" Sarada inquired as she took said glasses off. Boruto still didn't turn around to look at her.

"No." Boruto replied, bluntly.

"They were given to my Mother after an admirer of my Dad died trying to save her." Sarada said, wistfully. "My Mom said her name was Karin and even though we never met… my life feels connected to hers. It's like… she's still here"

"What's your point?" Boruto questioned, as Sarada put her glasses back on.

"My point is, even though Yuto took your Dad away, your life is still connected to his." Sarada told him.

"Yeah? How?" Boruto asked.

"Well… you still got your sister and your Mother." Sarada pointed out, surprising him.

"Oh yeah…" Boruto remembered.

"Yeah, and they're gonna _need_ you right now." Konohamaru told him. "Your mother just lost the love of her life and Himiwari's lost her innocence seeing her Dad get killed by Yuto. They're hurting just as much as you, so don't pretend like it's only _your_ problem."

Boruto turned away as he allowed himself to process his Sensei's words in his head slowly.

"Speaking of that guy. What's the latest?" Goh asked Konohamaru.

"Right, well many Leaf Ninja are still looking for him but have had no luck so far. We've warned the other Hidden Villages about him and they've amped up security along their boarders." Konohamaru replied. "We don't know much about him but it's clear he comes from beyond our borders and seeks to kill all the Kage."

"Well, now he's an S-Class criminal wanted internationally and I wanna take him out." Boruto stated, firmly. They all turn to him, surprised.

" 'Take him out'? Boruto, being a ninja isn't about fulfilling your own personal vendettas." Konohamaru told him.

"Maybe it _should_ be." Boruto shot back, scowling. "Maybe if we were a little less _soft _then this guy wouldn't have entered the village so easily."

"What are you saying?" Konohamaru questioned him.

"I'm saying that we shouldn't gone looking for threats _before_ they even happen." Boruto said. "Then maybe Dad would still be alive!"

"I thought the punishment usually came _after_ the crime." Goh pointed out.

"Right now, I'm taking the world as it _is_, not as how I'd like it to _be_." Boruto stated, firmly.

"Well, aren't _you_ cynical all of a sudden?" Goh remarked.

"People change." Boruto told him, narrowing his eyes looking angry.

"People? Yes. You? Not so much." Sarada stated.

"Whatever! You get my point!" Boruto said. "Once that guy's gone I'm gonna make sure no other bad guys exist! I'm gonna get rid of them _all_! You hear me!"

"Boruto, your Dad and the Kage fight for freedom and peace, your ideas aren't about freedom nor do they inspire _peace_, they inspire _fear_." Sarada told him, bluntly.

"Maybe that's what those creeps _need_." Boruto stated.

"Well, just to let you know, my father once told me that he who seeks revenge should remember to dig _two graves_." Sarada said.

"Oh yeah, two graves, one for his _head_ and one for his _body_." Boruto said as he crushed a rock beneath his foot.

"Careful Boruto, your starting to sound a little too vindictive." Goh advised him.

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to stop a psycho from killing the other Kage's." Boruto defended, though it sounded very fake.

"Though in _your_ version 'stopping' him means _killing_ him, right?" Sarada deduced.

"If that's what it takes." Boruto said, stubbornly.

"Look, I don't like Yuto any more than you do, but it's wrong to condemn a man without a trial." Goh stated.

Boruto glared at him. "What's that?" he questioned.

"What I mean is that your little goal is morally wrong." Goh told him, firmly.

"And killing a Kage _isn't_?" Boruto snapped.

"I didn't say that." Goh said.

"You didn't have to." Boruto stated, as he turned and began leaving.

"Where are you going?" Sarada questioned.

"Anyplace you're _not_." Boruto growled. "And don't try and follow me!"

"But Boruto…" Goh began. "Boruto, come back here! Boruto, don't walk away from us!"

"It's too late Goh, I've already walked away too much." Boruto called out as he kept walking.

"No, you haven't." Goh pointed out. "You can still turn around and come back."

Boruto just kept on walking then turned around a corner, vanishing from sight and befuddling Goh.

"Boruto? Boruto!" he called out.

"And here's gone…" Konohamaru concluded as he sighed, putting a hand on his face. "Well, that could have gone better…"

"Really? I don't really see _how_." Sarada stated.

"Ok… has anyone noticed that Boruto has gotten a little… darker?" Goh remarked.

"Indeed, he's not his fun-loving, goofy self." Sarada agreed, while adjusting her glasses. "Sure it was annoying, but at least he _smiled_. Now he's just aloof, cynical and brooding. Which is completely out of character for him."

"He just lost his _father_, kind of understandable, isn't it?" Konohamaru pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't like it." Sarada stated.

"No one does." Goh added. "Someone needs to have _serious_ conversation with him."

"I think everyone already _has_." Konohamaru said. "Except _one_ of course…"

Both he and Goh looked in the direction of Sarada, who looked surprised.

"What!? Why _me_?" Sarada questioned.

"You got the furthest out of all of us and while you may deny it… you and him share a connection." Konohamaru pointed out.

"We… no… that's… Gah!" Sarada exclaimed, frustrated as she held her throbbing head.

Goh leaned towards Konohamaru. "She's in," she smirked. Konohamaru nodded in agreement while Sarada just turned away to hide her blushing and angry face.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Uzumaki house, a depressed and weary looking Hinata was mindlessly knitting what appeared to be scarf, kind of like the one she gave Naruto when they started dating. A knock on the door then snapped her out of her stupor.<p>

"Oh! Come in," she said, politely. Then the door opened and Shikamaru opened the door and entered the household. "Oh, Shikamaru."

"Hey, Hinata," he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata inquired, curiously.

"I wanted to see how you were holding up, and I also wanted to talk about…" Shikamaru began, before Sarada, Konohamaru and Goh all rushed in.

"Miss Hinata, is Boruto here?" Sarada asked, quickly before she and the others noticed Shikamaru standing nearby them.

"Oh! Shikamaru." Konohamaru said, surprised.

"Ah, Konohamaru. What are you doing here?" The leader of the Nara Clan questioned.

"Same as you I'd imagine. We came to see Boruto to, is he here?" Konohamaru asked Hinata.

"Boruto? Please, tell me that he's alright." Hinata pleaded.

"He's fine, but he keeps asking to go after Yuto on his own." Shikamaru replied. "Kakashi keeps turning him down, but he still wants to so I came to talk him out of it."

"Ditto." Sarada nodded.

"Oh… what am I gonna do with that boy? There's just no talking him out of it." Hinata said, depressed.

"Chin up Hinata, I know it's hard." Shikamaru told her, sympathetically.

"Yeah…" Hinata sighed.

"And Himiwari?" Sarada inquired, curiously.

"Still in her room." Hinata answered. "With what she's seen… she'll _never_ be the same."

"Got that right…" Goh sighed, as he lowered his head.

They all stood together in the living room, allowing themselves to have a moment of silence for their absent comrade. After a bit, Konohamaru spoke.

"So… where is he?" Konohamaru asked.

"He… just went to his room." Hinata said, gesturing to the closed bedroom behind her, which was where they all began to walk to.

Konohamaru was the first to reach it and opened it as he and the others all walked inside.

"Boruto listen we just…" Konohamaru began.

Before he could say any more they all gasped in shock when they saw that Boruto's room was completely empty, with no sign of the spiky haired blond kid anywhere.

"He's gone!" Sarada gasped.

Hinata stepped further into the room, looking like she couldn't believe her eyes. "But… but he was just here!"

"The kid must have snuck off while we were talking." Shikamaru deduced. Hinata checked around and discovered something else as well.

"Some of his ninja tools and clothes are missing too!" Hinata said, alarmed.

"Odd… where could he have gone?" Sarada wondered.

"Goh, try and pick up his scent, I'll bet it's still recent." Konohamaru told him.

"I'm on it." Goh said as he and Ōkami began to sniff around the room. After a bit they both got something. "Ok… he was here and went out through that window."

Everyone turned in the direction of the window Goh was pointing at.

"That's in the direction of the gate." Sarada deduced.

"From what I can tell, it seems he went toward that direction a while ago." Goh stated. "He must have gotten out of the village by now and while no one was looking, too."

"But why would he…" Konohamaru began before it dawned him. His tone then became darker. "Oh no…"

"Only _one_ reason; to get _revenge_ on the one who took his father's life!" Sarada said.

"He's going after Yuto. And Yuto will _kill_ him…" Their Sensei said, gravely.

"Oh no…" Hinata whimpered, tears threatening to poor as the thought of losing yet another member of her family almost overwhelmed her completely.

"Don't worry Hinata, we'll find him and bring him back." Konohamaru promised.

"Please do." Hinata practically pleaded as she picked up their family picture. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, he and his sister are all I have left… oh Naruto…"

They all looked at her sympathetically and sadly before Konohamaru faced his team.

"Come on guys, we gotta move before he gets too far ahead of us." Konohamaru told them.

"Right!" They nodded.

"Ok then, I'll assemble the others and inform Kakashi about this, we'll meet up with you once we can." Shikamaru said.

"Ok." Konohamaru nodded. "See you soon then."

Shikamaru nodded and in a flash all five of them rushed to the window and leapt out before jumping from rooftop to roof top as they headed toward the way out of the village. Hinata watched them go for a bit before looking at the photo again.

"You left too soon Naruto… your son _needs_ your guidance." Hinata muttered, quietly as a cool wind blew through her air. Unknown to her, or the others, Himiwari was hiding behind her partially opened bedroom door and listening to everything they said. She slowly closed her door as she went back inside her room.


End file.
